That Which Money Can't Buy
by ebitto
Summary: Full summary inside! Raven is a scholarship kid at GM Academy, school for the ridiculously rich and privileged. There she finds love in the strangest place, in the midst of a war between herself and the richest of them all, Dick Grayson. Chapter 11 UP!
1. Declaration of War

**A/N: Hello everyone! It's me again with the promised HYD TT version of Hana Yori Dango! **

**This story, of course, is AU, but I tried my best to keep all of the characters _in_ character. For those of you who've read 'It's wanting what you've got' one of the main characters you might recognize. For those of you who didn't, there are a couple of OC's in here. For a little background info on them, just read that story, but you needn't read that one to understand this one, nor do you have to have read or watched any version of Boys Before Flowers to understand this one, though it helps. But anyway, I hope you like it, and please leave lots of reviews!**

Summary: Raven is the only scholarship student at GM Academy. This school is mainly for the rich and privileged, and it's an absolute miracle that she wound up here anyway, with her poor background. This school is ruled by the F4, four amazingly arrogant bullies. Raven is determined to make life at GM quiet, if not pleasant, but her hopes are shattered the day she meets Robin Grayson. Immediately war is declared, although, if it is a war of violence or of love is yet to be determined...

* * *

Chapter 1: WAR

"_**Love is like war, easy to begin, but very hard to stop"**_

_-__ H.L. Mencken(1880-1956)

* * *

_

Wealth. The one principal that determined the life of everyone. Wealth determined social status, luxuries, financial success or failure, and ultimately, life and death.

Wealth was something that Raven Roth loathed over all things. Of course, she wouldn't mind being able to afford a decent lunch once in a while (although she _was _grateful for the best of the leftovers her foster mother, Muriel Roth, packed for her without fail every day), but still. Wealth made people arrogant and cocky, disrespectful and inconsiderate. It made them blind to the beauty of life and nature, and most of all, it made people disregard those who were less fortunate.

Raven had first-hand experience with the consequences of wealth every day.

It all started innocently enough, receiving a scholarship for Grayson-Matsuoka Academy for the Gifted (more like Rich-Preppy Academy for the Unbearably Stuck-Up) for her apt skill in art, free uniforms and transportation money. Her foster family thought it was a great idea, and Raven loved them, so she accepted it. She wasn't sure she would like it, but Muriel, Thomas and her foster brother Tommy were ecstatic, so she couldn't help but feel a _little_ excited about it.

That all changed on her first day in class 901.

She arrived; feeling special in her originally tailored uniform (courtesy of her own tailoring skill) and shyly introduced herself in front of the class. She didn't really know what she was expecting, not a round of applause, of course, but perhaps something more than _the whole class ignoring her._ But, she decided to ignore it, she figured they probably had new arrivals every day, and besides, Raven wasn't really a people person—she didn't mind being a loner.

The classes were overall easy; she was always accelerated for her age, so she had no problems. The teachers, for the most part, were accommodating (if somewhat snooty), and the classrooms were big and airy, as opposed to the small, cramped and crowded classrooms of her junior high. She especially liked the way the rooms were situated; fifteen velvet armchairs with desks that tilted towards them at an angle that made it very easy to write, and their very own personal notebook computers so they didn't have to strain to see the projector if they were seated at the back of the classroom. The windows were large, almost encompassing the whole wall and there were balconies in almost every classroom. All of the rooms were painted with soft pastel colors, nothing that hurt the eyes, but were still a little too preppy for Raven's tastes. For the most part, it was a comfortable, relaxed environment.

But she grew increasingly uneasy with the silence. Absolutely _everyone _ignored her, from first period to the lunch bell. She had expected _at least_ one of those overly friendly types to hog her personal space and talk her ear off at lunch. But no one, not _one _student approached her. She approached an empty, but lavishly decorated, table in the 'café' (it had a whole building to itself, complete with a salad bar, waiters, and menus) and seeing no one, sat. She wasn't able to buy even an appetizer from the 5-star gourmet buffet, so she was pleased to see that Muriel packed her favorite dish—homemade orange chicken surprise (original recipe)—in her bag. She tried to ignore the snickers from the other first-years that passed by her table and glimpsed her mundane fare. She was going to keep a positive attitude, if not for her endurance then for her loving foster parents, who only wanted her happiness.

She watched the second-years enter the café and was disappointed to realize that they were even more arrogant than the first-years. One of them _accidentally_ knocked her juice off of the table, and unhooked her book bag from her chair, letting it spill its contents all over the café floor. They then flounced off, laughing in a way that reminded her of a symphony of strangled cats. They were the Fiersome Threesome, the embodiments of Sassy, Stuck-up, and Filthy Rich. They ruled the entire female population and it was only their second year there. Raven felt her traitorous temper building, but again, to keep the peace on her first day of school, she took a deep, deep, _deep,_ breath, and knelt to retrieve her books, and mop up her spilt juice. She was met on the floor by another pair of hands, and she looked up into the face of a very beautiful female student, and from the pin on her uniform, she was a first year as well, and in the same class. The girl smiled sheepishly, and helped her with her things while Raven cleaned the juice.

"I'm Sarah. Sarah Sterling. I'm a new student too." She said shyly when they were both seated again. At first Raven thought that maybe, the girl was a scholarship student as well and she had something in common with at least _one_ person in this intimidating school. But then a butler came to the table and presented Sarah with her food and Raven's mood plummeted. She was sure that after one look at Raven's own meal Sarah would realize that she was mistaken about having Raven as a friend and leave. But she didn't seem to notice.

"I'm Raven. Raven Roth. It's nice to meet a friendly face for once." Raven replied, gratitude softening her voice that she had prepared to come out icy if Sarah tried anything mean.

Sarah smiled, and eyed her food. "That looks really good! You must have had it specially ordered to have it look so homemade like that."

Raven sighed. She knew it couldn't have been that easy. "It actually _is_ homemade."

"_Oh! _You mean your personal cook made it! How delightful! She must be an awesome cook for you to carry your lunch all the way to school!"

Raven sighed again. She began to doubt the girl's intelligence, and decided to just let it slide. "Um, you could say that."

After a while, Raven decided that although the girl was a trifle naïve, she liked her. But she couldn't help but be a bit pessimistic about their growing relationship, because, of course, who ever heard of a sickeningly rich girl being friends with a scholarship kid?

Sarah got up to call her butler over to get another of the ("absolutely _scrumptious_ Raven, you _have_ to try it") gourmet pecan ice cream cones ("Do you _see_ this cone? One hundred percent authentic graham wheat!") for Raven. While on her way to the butler's area, she tripped over one of the second-years outstretched leg a table away from them and went sprawling, ice-cream cone in hand. Raven was on her feet in an instant, always the heroine, especially for the underdog (for while Sarah was rich, it was clear she was an outcast—but for what reason, Raven couldn't discern), and made sure she was alright, before helping her to stand. They stopped however, as a terrible silence descended on the room. Raven could tell there was something ultimately wrong. She could feel the eyes of the whole room staring at the two of them, but she didn't know why. They wouldn't be glaring at them like that for falling, would they? They would just laugh and go about their business. They were _outcasts_, after all. Not worth a second glance. Raven hated not knowing things, but her misery was soon appeased for the reason for the room's anger cleared his throat and Raven looked up—

—into the face of the F4 leader, Richard Grayson. Whose foot was currently adorned with Sarah's ice-cream cone.

Raven had heard of the F4, obviously (courtesy of Sarah Sterling). Who hadn't? They were the bullies of GM Academy and "like _totally _get away with everything 'cuz their parent's like _donated_ the whole school to the community". F4 stood for 'Flower Four' because each of their middle names were an exotic flower. There was Garfield Aster Logan, the jokester of the group, but totally smooth with the ladies. His was the picture you saw in the dictionary next to 'playa'. He was handsome, devilishly so, with green highlighted brown hair that he somehow managed to pull off and an easy smile that constantly had the students of GM swooning. Besides Raven, of course. His parents owned four of the large museums in town, and it was rumored that he would inherit the caretaker business when he became of age.

Then there was tall and stocky Victor Delphilium Stone, the rumored son of mafia leader, Onyx Stone. The truth was that his father was a _scientist_—although he may or may not be the leader of the most dangerous mafia leader responsible for the poisoned deaths of his enemies, but the government leaves him alone because his research helped hospital studies magnificently—and had donated a whole health and science studies building to the Academy. He was what they called tall dark and handsome and had blue eyes that contrasted amazingly with his skin tone. He was ruff and tuff and rumor had it that he had a few mafia members at his disposal, so no one ever had the insanity to actually approach him lest they wanted to die by poisoned gourmet cupcake. Or by gunshot wound to the head.

There was the quiet but terrifyingly cute Shugo Azami Matsuoka, the only somewhat gentle one in the group. However, he turned a blind eye on whatever terrorism the group cooked up, and it made him just as bad as the rest of them in Raven's eyes. He was beautiful though. His hair was long and fell over his eyes and brushed his shoulders. It was slightly curled, and you could tell he spent _hours_ with his personal hair dresser to get it to fall so perfectly across his face. He had deep soulful eyes, and always dressed in white. White pullover, white slacks, white shoes. It went with his bronze hair that belonged in a shonen manga. His background was more private, and it was only known that he lived alone in a huge house not too far from the school and that he was an inseparable member of the F4 because of his close friendship with Richard.

Which brings us to the last and most important F4 member; Richard—or Dick— Calatheas Grayson, son of Bruce and Selina Wayne, the most influential and successful and _filthy rich_ citizens of Metropolis. Suffice it to say, Dick was well aware of his status and definitely abused his power. He was gorgeous, with jet black hair carefully gelled into an array of wild curls and spikes. It would have looked absolutely ridiculous on anyone else, but on him it was perfect. He was notorious for his frequent temper tantrums, one wrong move and you were exiled from the school. All they had to do was put a red notice in your locker, and that was it; you were _dead_. He _looked_ for reasons to provoke people, and thought for all the world he was the king of GM Academy. Already he made Raven sick, and it was her first day!

"What the hell are you?" said he, the look of utmost hate fixed on his face. Raven had been the object of an individual's hate many times before, but this was the look of an animal. A terribly spoiled, stuck-up, jerk, animal. Sarah looked as if she were about to faint. "Do you have any idea how much these shoes cost? What they're worth? Do you realize that they are the only one of their kind?" he said all of this not even looking at her, at everything _but _her, as if she wasn't important enough to look at.

Sarah made a sort of whimpering noise and stuttered, "I'm so sorry, Grayson, sir, I will pay for the cleaning costs—"

"No." He said decisively, this time fixing her with a smirk worthy of the devil's praise, "I want you to lick it off."

Raven lost it. This was _war_.

* * *

**So, how was it? Amazing? Terrible? Thirsty for more?**

**Tell me what you think!**

**-Twilight**


	2. The Ice Cream Incident

**A.N: For those of you who don't know (and didn't read the author's note), this is the Teen Titans version of Hana Yori Dango. It's not a crossover, I am just using the themes from that story to form a Teen Titans version. The pairings are still RobinxRaven, and also a little StarxBBxTerra. It will become clear throughout the course of the story. Don't get discouraged if it seems like Raven is straying because I promise you can kill me if she doesn't end up with Robin. I promise.**

Unleash the Shadow: **He's only like that in the first few chapters. Watch. Soon he'll be unbearably sweet. You'll be begging for the jerk side. **

Winter Bells: **Thanks so much! I'm hoping that I can upload a new chapter once every two days!**

takesk: **That's because this IS Hana Yori Dango, only, it's the Teen Titans Version. You know how they have a Japanese version, a Korean version and a Taiwanese version? This is my Teen Titans version.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen titans.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Ice Cream Incident

_**"The capacity for passion is both cruel and divine."**_

_- George Sand (1804-1876)_

* * *

"_I want you to lick it off."_

Raven shook with temper. Sarah wouldn't dare lick anything off of this selfish jerk's shoes; she was too proud for that. There was no way she'd—

Raven gasped as Sarah started to bend down towards Richard. Quickly she shot down and grabbed her arm. No matter how ephemeral, she valued any friendship she had and no friend of hers was going to lick ice cream off of someone's foot.

She pulled her back then stepped in front of her, glaring at Richard. "What's wrong with you? Can't you see that she's sorry for what she did? Who do you think you are that you can go around ordering people to lick your shoes?!" She stepped closer to him, retrieving Sarah's ice cream cone from the floor. "She didn't fall because she wanted to. She apologized, and that's more than enough for your sorry ass."

Garfield stepped up and whispered something in his ear. Richard laughed, as it dawned on him who she was. "Oh, so _you're_ the scholarship kid everyone's talking about. I say, I was expecting more of a tall, D-cup, gorgeous type when I heard about all of your 'skilled' achievements…what a disappointment."

Raven stared at him in shock. Could he get any more intolerable? "Thank the _gods_ I've disappointed you." She scoffed. "What a pompous jerk." She turned to collect Sarah and leave, but his voice stopped her.

"Did they not teach you at home to respect your betters? What's wrong with you, ugly? This isn't your business. Now step out of the way and stop meddling in stranger's affairs."

"What the hell is your problem?! And FYI, she's not a stranger, she's my friend! And I don't know what your twisted concept of friendship is but in _my _world, friends don't let friends get shown up by cocky jerks!"

Shugo and some of the others suppressed a smile. The rest of the café were watching with a mixture of disbelief, anticipation, and dread.

"So she's your _friend _huh? Let's see some of that friendship in action, then." He paused, looked down at his shoes, and back at Raven. "Lick it."

"What?"

"If you lick it instead of your _friend _here, I'll forget it ever happened."

"And if I don't?" Raven asked, the threat of a thousand deaths lingering in her voice. (This didn't seem to phase Richard)

"Let's just say I'll make your life here at GM Academy make you wish you could crawl back into whatever hole you came from."

Raven was silent. She couldn't risk disappointing Muriel and Jack and all of her previous teachers and happily envious friends. So she bent, lowering her head—

--and shot back up, jabbing the half-finished cone into his face, which knocked him off balance, and he went tumbling to the floor. She didn't care. They'd just have to deal with it. She wasn't going to sit here and let some pompous, rich, _jackass_ insult her like that. Raven may have been poor, but she was proud. She was so proud it was as if royalty ran in her blood, instead of the gene that gave her purple hair and amethyst eyes.

"Maybe I don't have as much money as you do. Hell, I couldn't make as much as you do in a lifetime. But let me ask you something," Raven said, standing over him, her voice an icy monotone, barely over a whisper. "Did you earn all the money you flaunt? Have you worked one day in your life? 'Did they not teach me at home to respect my betters'…" she scoffed "No, they taught me at home to teach a lesson to people who leech off their parent's hard work!" She dug in her pocket and took out the ten dollars Jack had given her as allowance and flung it in his face. "Now go take your shoes to the dry cleaners like normal people do and stop being such a nuisance."

She grabbed Sarah's hand, their things, and stalked out of the café, feeling like her nerves were about to burst.

Behind her back, Richard, lying on the floor sputtering, looked at her with a mixture of awe and hate. Shugo laughed, and Garfield and Victor exchanged amused looks. This year at GM would be one they'd never forget.

XXX

_F4 Lounge—6.30 pm_

Richard was sulking. Never in his _life_ had someone stood up to him and publicly humiliated him like that. He beat the punching bag mercilessly, punching and kicking and sweating like mad. He was so…_angry…_that he allowed himself to get shown up like that. Who did that measly…_peasant_ think she was, anyway? With that purple hair that was obviously a bad dye job, and who ever had purple eyes?! And to think she would disrespect him like that, he, protégé to the Wayne Industry and richest teenager in Metropolis! He was going to make her pay.

"What's wrong with Dick?" Victor asked Garfield, who was currently entertaining a group of ladies. Shugo looked up from the CD player and smiled quietly. His best friend had finally gotten a taste of his own medicine, and he couldn't help but find it amusing.

Gar snickered. "I think he's in shock. He's been like that all day." Vic grinned and walked over to where Richard was pulverizing the punching bag.

"Hey, Dick….what's with the face?" He asked jokingly, knowing that Richard was in a bad mood, and hoped to tease him. It was always fun to tease Richard. He could never take a joke.

"Leave me alone. Can't you see I'm thinking?"

"Ah…So _that _was where the burning smell was coming from!"

"Shut up! That girl…I'm thinking of a way to really drive her mad. Have you ever heard of Richard Grayson not taking revenge?"

"What's the big deal, anyway? Just deal with her like you do the rest of them." Vic said, steadying the punching bag so Richard could get a few good punches in.

Richard smiled. "Of course! Thanks Vic!" Victor shook his head. Sometimes, he really worried about his friend's mental health.

XXX

Raven sauntered in to the hall. Her second day at GM and everyone was still avoiding her. She couldn't say she really cared, though, it just meant that her school life would be plenty quiet, and she _loved_ quiet. She grinned. At least she had Sarah. She may talk a whole lot but she was friendly. And friendly was what she needed, although she didn't want to admit it. Her books weren't interactive. And even a loner needed a friend sometimes.

As she got to her locker, Raven noticed a silence in the hall. It seemed like there were thousands of eyes trained on her back, but when she spun around, everyone was watching her eagerly. She turned to her locker and opened it cautiously. There, hanging from a hook, was a red card with 'F4' emblazoned in the center.

"She's got the red notice! She's got the red notice! Raven Roth , first year in 901 has the red notice!" A scream pierced the hallways and everyone cheered and slapped hands, hurriedly exiting the halls.

She yanked down the card and crumpled it up. Life was about to get interesting.

Upon walking into the noisy classroom, everyone quieted, except for a few snickers here and there. Raven glared at her classmates and sauntered over to her desk—which wasn't there! The other kids went about their business like nothing was wrong. The Fiersome Threesome strutted over to snicker.

"What's wrong, birdie? Can't find your seat? Must be an omen—now you know you really don't belong here!" said Lucie, the leader of their 'group'. "Maybe you should go back to where you came from before things start happening…"

Raven stared at her in disbelief. What was wrong with these people? Then it dawned on her. This must be payback for the ice cream incident. _That's right_, she thought. _Sarah mentioned that the red notice meant death for a student… _Well. This was definitely war. Raven knew she wasn't going to back down any time soon, so they'd better bring out all they had. Before she felt that she didn't care anymore; that she'd just find a different school to go to, but, her pride was wounded. She wasn't going to go down under this pressure. If she had to leave, she'd leave with one hell of a fight.

Head held high, she stalked out of the classroom, and into the balcony stairwell. Once there, she screamed with all her might. This normally relieved her stress, and she needed to be stress free to be able to fight whatever these students from hell cooked up.

"Shut…up…" an irritated voice spoke up from behind her, and she spun around to face the 'angel' of the group, Shugo Matsuoka. He came up the steps and lingered by the door. "This is the one quiet place in the school and now you come and disturb my peace. What's wrong with you?"

* * *

**Cliff Hanger! Hanging from a cliiiiiffff~ **

**Sorry about the cliff, you guys. The next chapter should be out early tomorrow morning, so don't kill me yet. I might start doing review deadlines.......5 reviews for the next chapter? ;)**

**Review!**

What do you think will happen next?

A. Shugo ignores her

B. Shugo has a heart to heart and promises to get Dick to stop

C. Shugo yells at her

D. Shugo saves her


	3. Inerasable

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to upload this chapter!! This weekend's been pretty hectic!! **

**Unleash the Shadow: Hehehe lol. Sorry, but that's not what happens. Shugo's being a jerk too. Lol.**

**amylove14: Ding ding ding! Correct! He's kinda touchy when it comes to napping. xD**

**Kamila: You're actually on the right track here. Its gonna sorta evolve into a love triangle, but not yet. Thanks! No one's ever called me incredible before ^_^ Aaaand, this chapter is a thousand words longer. Just for you!**

**Analia: Well the sexual tension is definitely coming, but in later chapters. She is the most beautiful girl in the titans, I agree. I tried to describe Raven more in this chapter, I hope you catch it! :) Haha, I'm sorry for being so bad to Raven! I don't mean to, but that is part of the story. I promise this is the last chapter of the Raven bashing. xD You will DEFINITELY see some jealous Grayson. Definitely. And you'll love it.**

**Sam: Don't worry, she will have someone to be with very soon, more than one actually. You'll see. You're right, though sexual tension does make a story more exciting, and I promise there will be some. Perhaps in the next chapter or so. (**whispers** (they get trapped in an elevator together))**

**GiseMicaela: **Rolling on the floor laughing** I Think both Rui/Shugo and Tsukasa/Richard are both a bit bipolar, yes. Hm, everyone seems to want a lemon. I'll see about that. I'm not too good at writing lemons but I'll try. Not yet, though.**

**Regina lunaris: Thanks, and believe it or not, so am I! xD**

**Nga Aroha: It's actually a popular drama and manga in like fifteen different versions. But I think it's cool that you think it's cool. ^_^**

**Areless: I will! Maybe by tomorrow or the day after. **

**Well that's it for the reviews. Hm...what to say? It seems as if everyone is pining for some action between Raven and a guy. All I'm gonna tell you is......that there's going to be a kiss.....and some 'violence' in the next chapter. **Evil smile****

* * *

Chapter 3: Inerasable

**_"There can be no peace of mind in love, since what one has obtained is never anything but a starting point for further desires."_**

_-Marcel Proust (1871-1922)_

* * *

"_What's wrong with you?"_

Raven gasped. She didn't realize she was alone. Her normally pale visage reddened under Shugo's baleful glare.

"And you won't even apologize. You woke me up, you know. The least you could give me is an "I'm sorry". So rude." He said, his normally quiet voice rising slightly.

"I-I'm sorry….I didn't notice anyone was here…" Raven stuttered, still blushing. Her anger was forgotten in her embarrassment, and for once, she couldn't think of a witty comeback.

"So is it true?"

"Huh?"

"That you'll throw yourself off the balcony if the day comes that you have to submit to Richard?"

She gasped again. She didn't realize she had spoken that part aloud when she was screaming. How embarrassing!! And in front of a member of the F4, too! No doubt he'd go back and tell Richard.

"How long were you here…? Did you hear….everything?"

"The part about how he's not the Boy Wonder, but the Boy Blunder? Or the part where you were going to roast his insides on a stick?"

Raven sputtered. He really had heard everything. Shugo turned to go. "Oh, and if you're still going to attend this school, he goes by Dick. Not Richard. At least get his name right if you're going to go around screaming it." With that, he left Raven to gape like a beached fish.

Raven was humiliated. Shugo had heard her every gripe about Rich-_Dick, _and he'd yelled at her for making a scene on the balcony. _And_ he'd heard her potential death wish for his best friend. Could this day get any worse?

XXX

_Fifth Period, Locker Room_

Raven shook out her shoulder length violet tresses and changed out of her gym clothes. She really loved the fashion here at GM. The uniforms were pleated black or purple plaid skirts, and the blazer was black with purple lining. Their shirts were very faint lavender, and the ties were also black. The gym clothes consisted of small black shorts and purple tank tops with yellow writing saying _GM ACADEMY._ Everything matched her hair and eyes, and for once she didn't look out of place in the uniform. It hugged her curves nicely and accentuated her assets. If only she could say the same about the clunky shoes.

Raven was on the swim team and the archery team, the two places where she could actually hold her own against the other students. This reminded her, they had been very quiet for the last few periods. No attacks, no jeers. But this made Raven feel like this was only the calm before the storm.

She pulled her tank top over her head and dug in her locker for her dress shirt. She was alone in the locker room, and it made her uneasy. The door slammed, and she jumped, eyes flicking left and right in the semi-darkness. The lights flickered, and she heard a cough. She grabbed her shirt, pulled it on and grabbed her shoes, stuffing her gym clothes in her bag. Something bad was about to happen—she could feel it in her bones—and she didn't want to stick around and let it happen. Blazer hanging off of one shoulder, she ran down the aisle, careful not to make a sound, and peered around the corner—

—and was knocked to the ground. She yelped as her back struck the hard concrete. She looked up into the faces of three boys—who she didn't know—and scooted back on the floor.

"What do you want?!" she yelled. "Leave me the hell alone!" She got to her feet, running back down the aisle and through the door on the other side. They followed her, not bothering to be quiet, laughing and sneering.

"Shut up, you ugly wench! We're just following orders!" said one of the bigger boys, who had floppy red hair and glinting green eyes. The other boys snickered, and one of them spoke up, saying that she wasn't ugly, and that she had 'quite the hot bod'.

What's worse than horny, good-for-nothing, idiot boys? Horny, good-for-nothing, idiot, _rich _boys who are out to get you.

Raven ran down the hallway and into the nearest door she could find, which happened to be the entrance to the science lab. She hid behind the nearest counter and knelt, shaking. The boys easily broke the door in and Raven cursed her rotten luck.

"Oh birdiiiie….come out, come out wherever you are….!" They chorused, and finally, one of them found her. She pulled out her trusty pocket knife. Oh, she was going to _kill_ that devil-spawn Dick.

They closed in on her and she brandished the knife like a small sword. Suddenly someone cleared their throat, and the boys all jumped, looking around for a teacher.

Who stood up was not a teacher, but in fact Shugo, who had been reclining on a stool, apparently in the middle of a nap.

"What the hell is your problem…?" he said, in that quiet voice of his. "Do you always have to interrupt my peace and quiet? Get a hobby. You ruin my quiet balcony, and now you ruin my nap in the science lab." He stood and walked over to the boys. "Let her go."

"B-but…Master Grayson o-ordered…c-cuz she humil—I mean, she _talked back_ a-and—"

"Let her go, I said." He glared at them, and the boys reluctantly let her up. Raven slid to the floor, shaking with shock. Those boys were about to do unmentionable things to her…she felt it emanating from them. That was Raven's gift. She had a sort of telepathy; she couldn't read other's minds, but she could feel their intentions. And those boys' intentions were…. far from good. They sure didn't push her down to have a tea party. They slunk out of the door, glaring at the both of them.

"T-thank you…" she said, as soon as she stopped shaking enough to talk.

"Don't thank me. I didn't do it for you….It would have been a mess for the janitor to clean up." He said nonchalantly, and helped her to her feet. "I…just hate this." Again, he left the room, leaving behind a very bewildered Raven.

XXX

Thirty minutes later, Raven stood in the outside hall, waiting for Sarah to come out of her class so they could walk together to Biology. Minutes passed, and Raven felt as if she were being stood up. But why would Sarah leave her like that. She had just seen her earlier that day and they were fine. She wondered if maybe she had done something wrong. But what? Save her from utter humiliation from Dick Grayson?

A minute later, Sarah came hurrying out of the classroom. She took one look at Raven, and kept it moving. She didn't even stop to say hi. Raven looked after her, confused, and someone chose that moment to dump a bucket of water onto her head.

XXX

"Whaaaat? No way!" exclaimed Kori Anders, Raven's best friend since kindergarten, after Raven explained to her the terrible things that happened in school that day. "Raven, if I were you, I'd punch that jerk dead in his face, the way you used to do to boys when they bothered me. And for all the rest of the students—"

"Food poisoning?" Raven laughed as Kori nodded vigorously. Kori always found a way to cheer her up with her silly antics. It was after school, and they were at their part-time job at Kori's aunt's Sweets Shop. "Trust me, I wanted to."

Kori laughed, and flicked her long red hair over her shoulder. "Raven, I do not understand why you are allowing yourself to be so horribly treated." She shook her head in wonder at her and resumed scrubbing a counter.

"It's not like I'm permitting them to do it. I'll find a way to repay him…Are you gonna eat this?" Raven picked up a box of uneaten chocolates and eased herself onto the glass showcase, balancing the box in one hand, and a duster in the other.

"Raven that's expired…" Kori shook her head. Raven had one heck of an appetite. Sure, with her quiet attitude and melancholy spirit she seemed more like an herbal tea person, but she could also eat enough to fill three grown men. "But you'll live. You always do."

"Yeah, I know. I had a stomachache once, but that was about it…"

"That's not what I was talking about. I meant with the bullies. Though I really don't see how you can put up with them."

"What can I do, Kori? They practically _own_ GM. If I could I'd…fry their brains and serve it for soup day at lunch—"

"Ew, Raven. Honestly, how can you be so morbid?" Kori scolded, but smiling. She threw a rag at her. "Now get off of your glutinous maximus and help me clean."

Unknown to the both of them, a black Rolls Royce, which had followed Raven home and was parked on the curb, pulled away and drove off into the city.

XXX

_Meanwhile, The Grayson Estate – 7pm_

Richard dunked the boys head in the water yet again. "Why the hell hasn't that bitch transferred yet?!" he roared at one of his student minions, yanking him up again. "What the hell happened?!"

"I-I don't know sir, b-but I promise, tomorrow—"the boy—his name was Marcus or Mike or something—sputtered.

"If she's not gone by tomorrow, you know what will happen, right?" he smiled, dunking him under again. Richard was a rich, spoilt boy and he was going to get his way, whether anyone liked it or not.

XXX

"You need to transfer. This is totally intolerable." Said Kori, bringing in the signs that were stationed outside and flipping the OPEN sign to say CLOSED.

"And give them the satisfaction of beating me? No way—"

"Is the person you are talking about _the_ Richard Grayson? The son of Bruce and Selina Wayne? Of the Wayne Industry?

"Ms. Fyre? How long have you been listening to us?!" Raven exclaimed. Kori's aunt had a way of sneaking up on people, and appearing at the most unexpected moments.

"You know," she said, coming around the counter and drawing the shades on the windows and acting as if Raven hadn't spoken, "Successful people usually have their hands where they don't belong, if you know what I mean." Seeing the looks of amused confusion on their faces, she elaborated. "They're often involved in the underground world." she whispered.

"As in…the mafia?"

She nodded sagely. "Maybe they will try to…._erase_ you."

She looked so serious when she said that, the girls had no choice but to laugh. Well, Raven did, anyway. Kori looked too shocked to speak.

"One of my ex-boyfriends," Ms. Fyre continued, "embarrassed a high standing man." Her voice took on a faraway tone, and she stared off into the distance, reminiscing. "He was a dealer and I didn't even know it."

"Wait a second, Aunt Rose, what kind of life did you live—?!" Kori cried in half shock, half disbelief at her aunt.

"Be very careful, Raven." She said simply, and walked out of the room. Kori and Raven stared at each other and let out a nervous laugh.

"My aunt is quite…eccentric…isn't she?" Kori said sheepishly. "Don't worry, Rae. I'm sure things will go back to normal. If it doesn't, transfer or I'll come and take you out of that school myself."

Raven grinned. "I hope not."

XXX

Richard sat at the table, waiting for Selina to finally show. Bruce was off on some company work, she'd told him, and it would take him a while before he'd be able to return. But that was five years ago. Richard hadn't seen him since. And maybe the tough boy on the exterior wouldn't admit it, but he missed him. He was his little 'Robin'. Bruce used to take him flying in their private helicopter. He showed him the ropes of being a man, then left before he could help him through it. Richard still wasn't sure if he'd want to follow in his footsteps if being away all the time was the main mandate of the job.

"I will return to New York when we have the business plan settled with R&M. I have more important matters here in Metropolis to deal with. What was the response from Manhattan Bank?" Selina walked into the room followed by at least a dozen of her security men and advisors. She paid no mind to Richard, whose stomach felt like it was eating away at his insides, he was so hungry. But, no, he had to wait until she sat down to eat his food. Damn witch. "No. That won't do. Tell them to drop the deal. I have no time for the nonsense." She flicked her phone shut and finally noticed Richard standing by his seat, waiting for her to be seated. "Oh. You're here." She said with apparent disgust. Richard could never figure out why she didn't like him, maybe it was because he was adopted?

"Wow. What a mother. After six months of not seeing your son, this is the greeting he gets?" Richard said sarcastically, avoiding her sharp, piercing gaze.

They sat, and ate in silence for a while. Too long for Richard. He couldn't stand empty silences. They drove him mad. That's why he was always a troublemaker. He hated monotony. He loved excitement. Someone had to be the one to stir things up once in a while. After what seemed like hours, Selina finally spoke up, but it wasn't to Richard.

"Can you call the chef in here, please?" she said softly to her attendant.

"Yes madam."

A few minutes later, the chef walked in, trembling slightly before Selina's intimidating visage. She wasn't a big scary woman, in fact she was quite short, and petite, but her eyes could kill you. There was a steely determination in them that Richard recognized on someone else, but he couldn't put his finger on who. Oh, that was right, on that insolent girl! She wore the same power around her like a veil. And Richard was hesitant to admit it, but he knew it was there. A small part of him respected her for the fact that she hadn't run screaming yet. But the larger part of him knew she was also an annoyance that he wanted to get rid of. He couldn't rule Wayne Industries in the future if he couldn't control a measly peasant girl.

"Yes, Madam Wayne?" he asked, bowing a little.

She smiled. "Starting tomorrow, don't come back here. Don't ever show your face in this estate ever again." With a flick of her wrist, he was 'assisted' out of the room by security. Richard looked on in half interest, half disgust. He met Selina's eyes over the long expanse of the table, and she glared at him, as if daring him to say a word about it.

"Nishida." _(i)_

_"_Yes, madam."

"Hire a new chef."

* * *

**(i) Nishida was the name of the mother's assistant in the japanese version of HYD.**

**Hmmmmm....looks like there's more to Richard than he lets on, hmm? Come on, guys. You know people aren't born jerks. He's had a tough childhood. Ease up on him! I can guarantee there's gonna be some serious sweetness going on soon. ^_^**

**Review me! Now! The big green button in the center!**

**Next chapter, will there be a kiss between...**

**A. Richard and Raven**

**B. Shugo and Raven**

**C. Kori and Garfield**

**D. Sarah and Richard**


	4. Withdrawal

**A/N: OMG. I am SO sorry about the long wait! Things have been really, really hectic in school, with the finals and regents and the yearbook and everything and I just got a spare bit of free time. Please don't kill me! This chapter is extra long for you guys, because of the long wait. It would have been longer, but I wanted to hurry up and upload it for you all. **

**Also, the kiss will be postponed to the next chapter, because there were a few other key events that needed to happen before it. Those of you who've seen HYD, you know what I'm talking about. **

**Unleash the Shadow: Yup, yup! He's a softie. And I'm not gonna reveal the results of the poll until the next chapter!**

**Areless: I like him too! He's the best! We'll see who he kisses...I mean, IF he kisses....kekeke...**

**The Goddess of All and Nothing: XD We shall see....**

**loggie831: You too? Hmmmmmm maybe...**

**CS: Thanks! I can't wait either xD**

**Nga Aroha: I do hope this chapter is to your liking. Raven knows how to avenge herself quite nicely. :)**

**Sam: Thank you very much! Don't worry, I think he's stopped for now.**

**Kamila: I put a tiny bit of tension in this chapter. I hope you catch it!**

**Alena-chan: It is different, no? And, hey, no cheating!! xD No, it's not D! We'll see in the next chapter. **

**bloomingrose89: We'll see! :)**

**So without any further ado, here's chapter 4!**

_

* * *

_ Chapter 4: Withdrawal

**_"Some people with great virtues are disagreeable, while others with great vices are delightful."_**

_-Duc de La Rochefoucals (1613-1680)_

_

* * *

_

_1 AM, Jump City sidewalk_

Richard stood on the curb, staring off into the distance. Not really thinking anything, just allowing the strange numb sensation to spread from his heart to the rest of his body. He was angry. He could feel the tendrils of his rage fighting against the numbness. He needed to beat something up, he needed to destroy. He needed a way to get _feeling_ out of his body.

"Hey, look at the stupid-ass. Must've gotten into one hell of a fight with the comb this morning." Some guys swaggered onto the curb he was standing on. At first, Richard didn't even hear him, he was too occupied with trying to get his rage under control. But then one of them stepped up in his face and flicked him on the nose with a cigarette. "Earth to _loser_, I asked you for a light." All of Richard's somewhat conscious thought stopped, and he decked he man in the face.

"Dude! What the F--" Richard kicked him down, and spun to face the guy's friends, felling them all with a few well-placed punches. When they were all down, Richard stalked off. Rage had won this round. And he didn't give a damn.

XXX

_Dear Diary,_

_Only high society people attend GM Academy. Four sons and heirs of super rich families run it—the flower four, also known as the F4. If you go against F4, you'll receive a red notice and everyone else at school will attack you, even your 'friends'. My only wish was to attend this school in peace, and not stand out, for that is my nature. But that fateful day I got a red notice, life changed drastically. I can't even walk the halls without something being thrown at me. And it's all because of that stuck-up, good for nothing BRAT Richard! He makes me sick! So pompous and filthy damn rich, he thinks he can dictate whatever he wants to whoever he wants! Who ever thought of a seventeen-year old running a school?! I swear, if it is the last thing I do I will change things! Even if I get stepped on or kicked down, I will NEVER lose to him! _

Raven shut her diary with a slam. Thinking about Richard and the guys made her so _angry. _She mentally kicked herself for actually believing that attending such a school would be so intolerable. Still shaking her head, she packed her things for school. Tying her violet shoulder-length hair in a loose bun, she stared at herself in the mirror, mentally steeling herself for what might or might not happen that day. She put on her most defiant and fearless face, and couldn't help but grin in satisfaction at the effect it gave her appearance. She looked predatory. Powerful. Her high cheekbones and full lips gave her an image of royalty, her cold yet beautiful amethyst eyes made her dangerous and mysterious. She was ready. As she left the house, she downed an energy drink, praying that its vitamins and caffeine would assist her patience in school that day. _Here's to another day in hell._

"Wait! Raven! You forgot something!" Muriel came running out of the house, small bag in hand. "I packed you a bento today. I know how much you like Asian things, so I made you an Asian-style lunchbox!" She smiled brilliantly, and it almost broke Raven's heart. These people had taken her in after her mother had abandoned her on their doorstep as a small child, and treated her as if she were their firstborn. Even Tommy, their biological son treated her as if she were the most wonderful older sister in the world. They tried their hardest to make her happy, and it was because of them that Raven would persevere. "Now, don't open it until you get to lunch! I want you to be surprised! Now, off you go before you are late!" Still smiling, Muriel went back into the house and Raven smiled wistfully. Oh, the things she did for love.

XXX

Somewhat anxiously, Raven hurried to her table and unpacked her lunch. As usual, Sarah was nowhere to be found. She had been avoiding her since the day Raven got issued the red notice. Raven sighed and opened up the top to the bento. Almost immediately, she felt a familiar presence approach her from behind. Don't ask how she knew it was him, she just _knew. _She looked up and there he was, staring at her.

"So what do we have here? Looks like the little commoner is trying to fit in." Richard sneered as he rounded the table. Raven could only glare. That was all she could do because her mind was being assaulted by the emotions radiating from him. She didn't know why, but his aura was stronger than anyone else's that she'd ever met. She could almost taste the rage and pain and confusion that must have been terrorizing his mind as well. In her confusion over why he was able to walk and talk and act like he did and not be completely insane, Richard took her bento and threw it on the floor where it broke into three pieces.

"There, that should teach you to respect your betters. I was talking to you, you idiot." Richard sneered, and stomped on Raven's favourite rice balls. Raven fell to her knees, examining the pieces of the bento. She didn't even know where Muriel had gotten it, and it looked like an antique. And here it was in pieces because of Richard. But she wasn't going to cry, oh no. She'd had it with Richard's antics.

"Hey guys, let's go over to Jump Mall. My shoes got dirty." Richard called to his friends who were in their special F4 section of the cafe, complete with a loft that looked over the room.

Raven was shaking. "You're not going anywhere, Richard." she whispered, rising to her feet.

"What? Did the pauper just say something?" Richard sneered, turning slowly to face her. Raven slowly stood and walked towards him.

"You know," she began in a calm tone of voice that totally betrayed what she was feeling inside, "I don't know who the hell you think you are. Really. I don't. But I know that you're a jackass that needs to be taught a lesson. Stop being so full of it!"

At that point, Richard could have walked away scott-free, not because Raven didn't want to hurt him, but because she pitied him for whatever was causing his turmoil emotions. At first, she was going to disregard something that had happened earlier that day, about how the students had written on the board in all of the classrooms that she was a slut and had at least eight abortions already. But of course, Richard being Richard, he made a few mistakes, so there was no going back for Raven.

He smirked. Mistake number one.

"And what is the little birdie going to do about it? As if you're actually going to teach _me_ a lesson." Mistake number two. He scoffed and turned to walk off. Final mistake.

Raven took two steps backward, and without warning, launched herself into a spinning kick that left Robin sprawled on the floor. He cradled his face, shocked, and stared at Raven in unbridled awe.

"I will never, ever run away. I don't care how much you try to scare me off!" She raised her head high, tossing her hair and looking every bit the role of a deadly princess. "I declare war! Anytime, anywhere! Just name it! I'm not, and never will be afraid of your spiky-haired, skinny-ass!"

Robin blinked, remembering a similar scenario between his older sister and himself. She'd said almost the exactly same thing to him, and had also given him a punch to the face that had rendered him senseless for quite a while. Okay, so he got knocked out.

Raven pieced together her soiled bento and threw it in the trash. Feeling someone's gaze on her, she looked up, into the grinning face of the fallen angel, Shugo. He smiled gently at her, and she tried to force her face into a smile but gave up. She was too angry. So she stalked out of the cafe, making sure to glare one last time at Richard. "And for the record, I am still a clean, innocent virgin! I haven't even had my first kiss yet! So before you start rumors, check your information first!"

The crowd parted and she left.

XXX

_5 PM, F4 Lounge_

The three friends eyed the leader of their group strangely. Who knew a kick to the face could render him so senseless? He was sitting on the couch, staring off into space, and giggling slightly. Awkwardly, they turned back to their various activities, Shugo to his tarot cards, and Garfield and Victor to their game of pool.

Garfield smiled. "So...she actually dared to knock out the great Boy Wonder..." he said, looking at Richard's obviously insane visage. "It's been so long since school was actually fun...But...Don't you think that girl reminds you of someone?"

Victor snapped his fingers in recognition. "Jessica Wayne! Big Sis!"

At this, Richard snapped out of his hysterical giggles. "Hey! Don't compare that peasant girl to my sister!"

Garfield laughed. "You're right, you'd know better." Richard frowned and Garfield laughed again. "But why were you so....amused just now?"

Victor sighed. "Do you want us to call the paramedics? You might have a concussion." Richard smiled again, resuming his mad giggles. He winked at the both of them. Garfield nudged Victor worriedly. What on earth had come over Richard?

"You guys haven't noticed it yet? That chick, no matter which way I look at it, is obviously into me." He shook his head, as if he couldn't believe his friends were so dense.

Victor scoffed in disbelief and glanced at Garfield to make sure he wasn't hearing things. "Richard Grayson. How in the _world_ did you come to that conclusion?!" Garfield stared at Robin. In his career as a full-time Casanova, he had never, ever heard of a romance like this.

"Garfield. How can you call yourself the ladies man? Girls always say what they don't mean. Though that girl seems like she can't stand the sight of me on the surface, she is actually totally infatuated with me. Think about it. She went through all that trouble."

Victor and Garfield glanced at each other again. "All...what trouble?"

"Think about it, you guys. She made a whole big scene just to tell me she was a pure and innocent virgin! I didn't ask her if she was."

Shugo smirked. Apparently, Richard was ignorant of what the students were saying. He spread the cards out on the table and slowly picked out four.

Garfield and Victor smirked at each other. Richard was such a dunce sometimes. "So, following that logic..." Garfield started, holding in a laugh.

"Saying that she hasn't had her first kiss yet--" Victor added thoughtfully.

"She's saying, that she wants her first kiss from me." Richard finished, obviously pleased with his superb detective skills. "I knew there was never a girl who could withstand the charm of Dick Grayson."

Victor coughed. "It's actually the opposite..." Garfield laughed and shook his head.

"She actually thinks she can fool me by acting mad." Richard continued. They all shook their heads, although for different reasons. Richard could be such a trip sometimes.

Shugo stared at the card he'd pulled out. _The Lovers_.

XXX

_8 AM, Roth Residence_

The black Rolls Royce waited patiently. It had been waiting there for an hour already. Wasn't the girl going to school today? How long does it take for teenagers to get ready for school?

As if on cue, Raven ran out of the house, hopping while she tied her shoes. She was running late. Her hair was in two undone braids, and she had yet to zipper up her skirt. The driver signaled the men and they stepped out slowly. One of them spoke.

"Miss Raven? May we speak with you, please?"

The purple haired girl eyed them warily. "What is it and who are you?" Obviously she knew something was up. Guys in black suits didn't show up on her doorstep everyday.

"Master Grayson demands an audience with you. So if you would please kindly get in the car--"

"He can demand all he wants. I'm not going anywhere near the likes of him!" Raven huffed, and walked quickly away. The men stared confusedly at each other; apparently they weren't expecting a disagreement. The driver signaled the men again and they hurried after her, dragging her into the car with quite a lot of trouble. The girl was a regular wildcat! Finally, one of the men held something over her face and she passed out.

XXX

Raven woke up thrashing. When she was sure she was no longer under attack, she opened her eyes. She was alone in a large and expensively furnished room, all angles and shiny white surfaces. Ultra-chic with a hint of antique-ness. She was sitting on an oblong white couch, across from a wall that was made of a huge window. Beyond it she could see the blue, blue sky, and acres and acres of green grass. Where on earth was she?! An alternate dimension?! She stood, and walked over to it. But before she could take two steps, she stopped dead, catching her reflection in the glass.

It had to be an alternate dimension. She was decked down from head to toe in diamonds, and flowing black silk. She was swathed in the most beautiful dress she had ever laid eyes on, complete with black stiletto heels. She felt at her ears and, sure enough, there were drop earrings dangling there. Her violet tresses had been curled at the ends and waved gracefully around her face. Her reflection was breathtaking. She looked like a completely different woman. She _felt_like a completely different woman. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was fervently wishing for this place to be Shugo's house, and he would come sweep her away to a fancy ball like the princess she wished she was. But another look in the reflection on the window made her heart sink. Richard was standing right behind her.

She spun around, almost falling into the window. "YOU! What do you want?! What are you doing here?!" she shrieked. She had been so engrossed in her appearance, that she hadn't noticed his aura at all. Her cheeks reddened. She was truly vain, taking such pleasure in her appearance. "What do you want from me?"

"Withdraw."

"Huh?"

"You declared war, right? Withdraw."

"What? I wasn't kidding, Richard. This isn't a joke."

"I'm not joking either. A hundred thousand."

"Excuse me?"

"That's the amount I've spent on you. Do you need a receipt? Or are you just too simple to understand the value of money?" He stood and stepped over to her, guiding her to a nearby mirror, in which she could see more clearly their reflections. Raven bristled at his touch, expecting to be repulsed by his very nearness, but instead she was quite the opposite. She tried to push that thought to the back of her mind.

Then what Robin said clicked in her mind. "A hundred grand?!"

Richard sighed. How many times did he have to repeat himself? "The spa treatment, hair and make-up totaled to ten thousand." He said, gesturing to her clear skin and stroking her hair lightly. Before Raven could protest, he continued. "The dress was twenty thousand. The necklace, tiara and other accessories made the total roughly a hundred thousand."

Raven was gasping for air. "Don't tell me..." she whispered, her voice trembling, "You're giving this to me with intentions of pushing me into debt?!"

"Stop it." He twisted her around to face him, and they were standing close. Very close. Raven tried to back away slowly, but Richard didn't relinquish his hold. "It doesn't matter the cost, if you want these things I'll give them to you."

At this, Raven stopped squirming. "What? Why would you do such a thing?!" she asked, truly baffled. Richard's behavior was really confusing her, and the strange emotions that were radiating from him were no help at all. From him she sensed timidness, a sort of trepidation, and extreme caution. Also, a feeling of apprehension. What on earth was going on? Richard laughed a bit, jarring Raven out of her reverie.

"What?! What's so funny?! You think I'd want these things?"

"If you don't, then why were you so fascinated by your reflection? You were staring at yourself for a very long time, Raven Roth."

She blushed. So he had noticed her gaping like a beached fish at her appearance. "You were fascinated, weren't you?" He asked, releasing her shoulders and sauntering back over to the couch.

"That's...because..."

He smiled. She was so cute. Wait. Did he just think that? He cleared his throat. "That's how the heart of man is. People are always easily moved by the power of wealth. You also fall into that norm. Commoner."

Raven bristled. She could feel her rage spiking at his arrogance.

"What's wrong Birdie? Smile."

"What?! What reason have you given me to smile?!"

"Listen. I am offering you the greatest oppurtunity in the world. If you withdraw, I will give you your hearts desires! Don't you know what that means?"

"Huh?!"

"Look, if you like me, just say so! Oh, right, you like to talk in opposites, I forgot. No one's around, so you can be open about liking me here."

Raven sputtered, opening and closing her mouth, trying to process what exactly was going on here.

"From now on," he continued, "I will make an exception and recognize you outside of school." At this, Raven's jaw dropped. "What? Did this explosive proposal scare you silly? I forgot you were kind of slow. Would you like me to reiterate?"

"I-You-uh--Huh?" Very articulate Raven. You've just proved his point.

"If you just withdraw, and do as I say," he said, as if she weren't trying to speak, "When no one's around, I'll be willing to treat you as the great Richard Grayson's girlfriend." He leaned in. She leaned away. "Understand?"

Finally, Raven gathered her wits. "Smile?! Are you kidding me?! Everything in this world cannot be bought by money! Especially not a relationship! And I AM NOT the average girl, so don't treat me like one!"

Richard stood up, surprised at her outburst. He hadn't expected a dissent at all. "Money...can't?"

"No, you idiot! It can't an never will be able to!" with this, Raven ran out of the room, leaving behind a very confused and disappointed Richard. He had been sure that this would work. That girl was just proving to be more and more of an annoyance. Something had to be done.

* * *

**Soooooooooooo.......how'd you like it? Please tell me, is my story easy to understand?**

**Oh! I have an idea! If you don't know exactly what to review, or how to make one, follow this form! I'd appreciate it if you all used it!**

**1. 1-2 Things you think I can improve on: (grammar, spelling mistakes, sentence fluency, etc) Why?**

**2. Is the story so far easy to understand? (yes or no and why)**

**3. What do you expect for the next chapter? (predict an event)**

**4. What did you think of this chapter? (Your feelings on the characters, events or emotions flowing in this chapter)**

**5. Anything else?**

**That's all! I hope it doesn't seem like alot. If you don't want to use this form, you don't have to, but it'd be very useful!**


	5. The Answer is Air

**Okay. Before you kill me, I know it's been a long time. A really long time. Over two months. And all I can say is please please please please forgive me! I've missed you guys so much it's just that I started working and I haven't had any free time at all! But as you can see, I've updated, and another chapter is gonna be up this very night! You can expect another two chapters tomorrow as well! Don't worry, I always keep my promises, and thanks so much for the plenty reviews you guys have given me during the time I was gone! I love you guys!**

**LulwhutXD: Haha thank you! I was actually surprised no one had tried this already xD**

**amylove15: true, but...who knows what goes on in the unidentified mass that is a boy's brain? *shudders* they probably have things growing in there...o.O**

**NgaAroha: I never forget! Especially not this story. You guys have given me more reviews for this story than my other story!**

**CS: Thank you very much! But it looks like he already has some competition and he doesn't even realize he likes her yet! XD O.O uh oh. I think I just let out a spoiler.**

**sailorraerobgirl: Tee hee! **

**Winter Bells: Thanks so much for using my little review form! OMGOSH you get a cookie! And the kiss will definitely be in the next chapter. I overstepped my bounds a little thinking it would be so early in the story. It's kinda confusing, planning out a story Dx **

**Xaphrin: I'm so so so glad you like this story! I'm telling you, YOU reviewing my story is like getting an autograph from a celebrity U**

**raven+robin=: OMG i love your username haha. Oh and about the kiss, I had to move it back a couple chapters cuz it didn't fit in properly with the storyline and raging emotions. It's coming in the next chapter though, I promise. It's gonna be a partaay! XD**

**animalllover: Aw, you don't have to pay me! And I'm ecstatic that you love my story!**

**xDirtyLittleSecret: How is it influenced by 'all things Japanese'? They're living in Jump City, which is pretty much the equivalent of California. In Cali, there are a lot of Japanese things, being that they're about five hundred miles apart. But anyway, I didn't mean to have it seem like that. To me it seems pretty american. But anyway, I didn't want Raven to be the generic, nonspeaking goth that so many fanfictions portray her to be. She has a backbone and a pretty stubborn streak so I'm sure she wouldn't just glare and watch if she was being opressed. Just look at what she does to Beastboy on a daily basis (; And, I realized that Red X would be a good candidate for Shugo's character but he's stubborn and wild so he wouldn't fit the character so I made a new one. Everyone else I used from the comics, including Sarah. You'll find out who she is soon.**

**SpicySweet: Thank you very much!**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Answer is Air

**_"Nothing risque, nothing gained."_**

_Alexander Woollcott (1887-1943_

* * *

Raven stomped through the overly large suite, searching in vain to find the exit—and her uniform. Honestly, what on earth did one do with so many doors and rooms? There was no way they could use all of them. Opening a door, Raven found a bathroom that was the size of her whole house! It was decorated like a small hot spring, but instead of the calming effects hot springs usually brought people, Raven's anger was ignited anew. How she hated rich people. So many superfluous assets, when there were people who were starving in their own neighborhood!

This was what she got for opening her mouth in the first place, she thought as she walked down the hall. If she had just stayed quiet and somber, like she normally was, none of this would have happened! She wouldn't have received the scholarship, she wouldn't have been accepted to GM Academy, she wouldn't have met Sarah, and she wouldn't have pissed off Richard Grayson and declared war on the pompous, intolerable, filthy rich F4. She swore that from then on, she wasn't going to speak up about anything! Anything at all!

But then she thought about it. That wouldn't work out too well, because she'd never get what she wanted. Maybe it was worth it to get into a bit of trouble now and then, if it meant that she'd get her way.

And Raven always had her way.

Contrary to common belief, always having your way didn't mean that you had to be stuck up about it. Having your way to _her_ only meant that Raven had her peace and quiet, a good book, herbal tea and lots of chocolate. And Dick Grayson was _totally _not letting her get her way. So, she'd just have to fight.

Turning a doorknob, Raven feverishly wished that this was the way out. But of course, with her luck, it wasn't. It looked like a girl's room, lavishly decorated in soft pinks and vibrant reds. As she wandered around the room, she noticed a couple picture frames decorating the mantle over the large fireplace. On it, there were lots of pictures of Dick and an older woman, probably five or so years older than him. She was very, very beautiful. Raven could tell that she had a lot of influence over her brother, and perhaps the world in general, by the way she held herself and the determined gleam in her eyes. After staring in awe for a few minutes, Raven snapped out of her reverie. Now was not the time to be admiring someone! Turning on her heel, she ran out of the room—

—And then right back in as she almost collided with a train of security guards. Miraculously no one noticed her peek through the cracks at their little parade. What on earth was such a large group of guards doing? Raven peered closer and realized that she was staring at Selina Wayne herself, richest woman in all of Jump and Gotham. A lock of Raven's delicately curled violet hair flopped in her face and she had the most terrible urge to sneeze. Suddenly, without warning, the great woman turned and looked directly at Raven. With what Raven could only define as a sneer, Selina walked on, as if she had seen nothing. Completely baffled, Raven waited until the procession was out of sight, then darted away in the opposite direction.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile, Master Grayson's suite_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Richard was having a tantrum. He'd tried absolutely _everything! _And the girl would not give up! How much did it take nowadays, to bend a mere commoner's will to his own? He threw the necklaces and earrings that he had planned to give her if she accepted halfway across the room and yelled for his personal butler, who had been his father's before he left.

"ALFRED!"

"Yes, Master Grayson," a voice answered from behind him, and he turned, startled. Alfred stood behind him, and Richard swore he was smirking knowingly. "What is it you require?"

Richard scowled. Alfred must have caught his earlier encounter with Raven. That butler always had his nose where it didn't belong, but it had saved Richard from a number of nasty events, so he was somewhat thankful for it. But now, he was downright pissed.

"What're you smirking at?! Anyway, fire all those who gave Raven a makeover today! I want them all out of here, now!"

"But, Master Grayson, those were the best in the country! In the whole Western Hemisphere, even!" Alfred sputtered.

"Did I ask you for the best in this hemisphere? No! I asked you for the best of the best, now GET THEM OUT OF HERE BEFORE I FIRE YOU AS WELL!" He yelled again and stormed out of the room.

Alfred shook his head. He knew Richard would never fire him, since he was his last connection to his father, but that temper of his was out of control. It always had been, and more so since his father left. But still…that girl. For some reason, whenever the two were together, Alfred had noticed that Richard was always calm, and a little positive, even. It was strange, but Alfred had the distinct feeling that Raven had the ability to bring out the morals that were buried a bit too deep in Richard's soul. He'd just have to make sure she was a lingering opportunity…which meant he had to do a bit of interfering. Alfred smirked again as he had the perfect idea. A party. For the return of Japan's favorite superstar, Delia Prince.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A week later: GM ACADEMY, Before the third bell_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I bet you Raven is floating in Jump Bay right now!"

"Thanks for the understatement of the year, Captain Obvious! It goes without saying that if you go against the F4 it's like being killed on the spot!"

"Why are we even discussing her? She doesn't matter."

"Would it be so _wrong _that I am still alive and kicking?!" Raven dryly stated from where she had entered the room quietly minutes before. "I've only been gone for a week and already you guys are imagining my death?" The students smirked at her and continued talking as if she didn't exist, then filed out of the room. Raven glimpsed Sarah in the crowd, but as usual, Sarah ignored her and kept walking.

Raven steeled herself. She had endured far worse than this in her childhood. There was no reason for her to break down because of this minor setback. She raised her chin...and ran to the stairwell balcony.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So.....you're still a virgin, huh?" Shugo stepped out of the shadows, pretending to clean out his ears as if they were hurting because of her recent outburst and handing her his handkerchief. She seemed to have quite a few of those, and in his quiet place, no less. It was becoming quite aggravating. "Every time I see you, you're in a dramatic situation." He smirked.

Raven sighed. Figures. Now the guy she _just might_--come on, let's be honest--have a crush on, had actually remembered what she'd told Richard the other day. And he asked her about it. How embarrassing! And on top of that, caught her in the middle of a pre-nervous breakdown panic!

"Just...don't laugh, okay? I've had enough as it is." she muttered accepting the kerchief and wiping the horrifyingly embarrassing tears that had leaked without her consent as she was screaming her heart out to the inanimate objects in the stairwell balcony.

He chuckled; obviously disregarding her comment, then grew serious. "Say, do you know the time difference...in France?" he asked, browsing through the magazine he was carrying.

"France? N-no…I don't know…" Raven said quite articulately, startled at the change of topic, but nevertheless relieved. She was so not discussing her sex life with him. Or her school troubles that had _so _gotten out of control.

He looked at her strangely. "I…see…" he said, and turned back to his magazine. Now it was Raven's turn to stare at him like he'd grown another head. Talk about random. But it was attractive, surprisingly. She needed to get out of there. She was _not _developing a crush on an F4 member! That was totally unacceptable!

"Um….can I ask you a question, Shugo? It's something that's been bothering me for a while." She said, remembering her encounter with Richard, and his insistence that anything could be bought with money. "Something that even if you offered millions and millions of dollars, you'd never get it." She might have believed, at the time she'd spoken to Richard, that you couldn't buy friendship, but as she thought of it over the past week, she'd realized that you could buy friendship, to a certain extent, anyway. Everyone at this school did it, even at this very minute. All the girls who wore their Prada and Gucci and Dolce and Cabana, their friends only hung around them because of their money, and what they could mooch off of them, or maybe even what social circles they could get into because of them. So now that Raven thought about it, she couldn't think of anything money couldn't buy. Maybe it was because her poverty biased her, Raven didn't know. Raven looked at Shugo. He was staring into space, looking to all the world like he was figuring out a complex problem. Some part of that touched Raven's heart, the way he was at least making it seem like he was truly thinking hard about her question. But as soon as Raven felt that stab of affection, she squelched it because she hated pity. If he didn't want to be bothered, why sit here and make small talk? Raven grew increasingly and increasingly frustrated as the silence continued, and finally she blurted, "There isn't, is there? Just admit it…" when he didn't respond, she went on, "I knew it…I knew that money—"

"Air."

"What? Oh…_air! _Why didn't I think of that…?!" She laughed sheepishly. Shugo smiled with her, then reached over and rumpled her hair. Raven froze as his touch sent a jolt through her system and quickly stepped away.

"You're one interesting girl, Raven." Shugo said, watching her edge away from him as if he didn't notice. She laughed again, nervously, and pretended to look at her watch, muttering some excuse about being late for class and then rushed off.

Shugo stared after her, a puzzled expression coloring his face. She was a strange one. With her violet tresses and amethyst eyes. Her figure was rare as well. Not that it was ugly. She was quite beautiful. She achieved the hourglass shape quite easily and efficiently, and he had the suspicion that she probably thought she was fat. But she was all but. Women were always under the impression that men were only attracted to angles and sharp points, but the truth was that a very large percentage of men loved curves. And Raven had them all. Not only that, but she had the brains and the courage to match. He knew she couldn't see what an amazing woman she was becoming—Shugo stopped and shook his head. Where on earth was he going with this line of thought? Surely he wasn't just fantasizing about Raven's body. He looked at the magazine where Delia was spread over two pages and smiled indulgently. How he missed her….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ohmigosh, no way!" Kori squealed; faking a swoon as Raven showed her the handkerchief Shugo had lent her. It had become a habit of theirs, over the past week since the 'incident'. Kori had almost gone berserk when she learned Raven had been 'kidnapped' by Dick, but Raven calmed her down with the knowledge that she had shown him up pretty nicely. Ever since then, after Raven 'acknowledged' her 'crush' on Shugo (i.e. talking about him nonstop to Kori), they'd been fantasizing together at work.

Raven smirked at Kori's silliness. "Yup. He actually questioned if I was still a virgin. Crazy, isn't it?"

"What's crazy, Raven, is that you actually have a crush on him. When was the last time stoic Raven had a crush?" Kori giggled.

"For your information, I never _said _I have a crush on Shugo, I just said he was _interesting._ And…that's it!"

"What's it?" Kori said, after shaking her head at her best friend's denial.

"The time difference…between Paris and France is 8 hours! I'll tell him tomorrow." Raven said, too preoccupied with thoughts of Shugo to notice that she was acting waaaay out of character. She held up the reference book she had been leafing through triumphantly.

"You seem quite happy, Raven, for someone you only find _interesting._" Kori smirked, giggling at Raven's unusual display of obvious affection and feeling.

Raven scowled, threw the book at her, and then squelched the giddy, schoolgirl feelings that were threatening to burst out of her throat in hysterical giggles.

"But Raven…isn't Shugo one of the bad guys? Haven't you ever stopped to wonder that maybe he was the one who gave you that red notice?"

Raven shook her head, violet locks flying. "I know he's not. I don't know why but I can just tell that he's different from the rest of them." She smiled fondly, then added with a death glare," The one who gave me that red notice was Richard…that devil-spawned root of all evil…."

"But if he just sits back and lets them do stuff…then isn't he guilty of the same crime?" Kori sat and proceeded to French twist Raven's hair.

Raven sent her a half-sincere scowl and proceeded to reply, "Well…that's what I thought at first, but I'm not so su-"

"Why are you sticking up for him?" Kori baited, a knowing smile spreading on her face.

"I-uh...hm…" Raven stuttered. She was always so sure of everything. Except when faced with the subject of boys. "I don't know, Kori, okay? It's just…I can never seem to figure him out. I can never guess what he's thinking. I think that sort of…intrigues me. Everyone else is so easy to read. It's…refreshing when I meet someone who makes me guess a little. And when he smiles, he looks so…adorable…and his legs are long, like a model's…and his eyes are such a deep golden brown that sometimes I forget myself. He's like an innocent little boy when he smiles."

"And you're telling me you don't like him? Raven, did anyone ever tell you you're a bad liar?" Kori laughed, standing up and admiring her handiwork.

For what seemed like the fifth time that day, Raven scowled. "Well, what about you? What happened to that guy that hit on you the other day?"

Kori's eyes widened innocently. "Why, Raven, whatever are you talking about?" Raven raised her eyebrows. "Okay, okay. Well….we did it."

Raven's jaw hit the floor, and from the sound of it, so did Kori's aunt Rose's. She had been, as usual, spying on them. "You did it?!" They uttered with the same shocked breath.

Kori noticed their looks of shock and concern, and in Raven's case, slight hurt and envy. Then she realized they'd thought she'd meant, _it _it. "It was just a _kiss, _calm down. And Raven, I am not going to break our promise that we wouldn't lose our virginity to someone we'd just met."

Raven and Aunt Rose let out a relieved sigh.

"Wait….just a kiss? Kori… don't get me worked up like that. I was ready for a juicy story." Aunt Rose said, and Kori and Raven exchanged horrified looks.

"It was my _first_ kiss though…" Kori smiled dreamily, and Raven couldn't help but feel glad for her friend, even though she was a bit unsettled by the fact that she'd given her first kiss to a guy she'd just met the other day. She wouldn't get another first kiss ever again. Raven forced herself to smile at her friend.

"I'm so jealous! So, what was it like…your first kiss?" said Aunt Rose.

"Amazing….." Kori sighed, obviously too dazed by the memory to elaborate.

"You kids…" mused Aunt Rose. "Haven't even experienced your first kiss…well, you haven't anyway, Raven." _Way to stick the knife in further, Ms. Fyre._"Now I know why my brownies haven't been selling."

Kori and Raven shared a look that said, _They're related?_

"Well, anyway, women and men…you two—be careful of men who haven't kissed before getting into high school."

"What do you mean, Ms. Fyre?" Raven asked, voicing the question that was surely on the both of their minds.

"I once loved a man like that before"—the two of them smirked at each other—"He was the son of wealthy parents, and a really nice guy—sometimes. He brooded a lot, and finally he killed someone and has been in jail since."—this time they shared a _WTF?! _look—"I suppose I'm guilty as well…." She trailed off, wandering into the back of the shop and out of sight.

"Who the heck _is _she?" Raven mused aloud, and Kori shrugged.

"But Raven, I think we have a visitor…" Kori gestured towards the shop window, where a very nervous Sarah Sterling was lingering. Raven hesitated. "Go on, Rae, go walk with her home, I'll clean up shop and clock you out, don't worry." Kori smiled, giving her a quick hug and ushering her out of the shop. "See you later!" she called, and gave her an obvious look that said _I'll be waiting for the juicy details later!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm so sorry, Raven…even though you helped me out before, I still snubbed you…" a near-tears Sarah nearly sobbed.

"Don't worry about it, Sarah; it's dangerous if they'd see us together, anyway. They'd just torture the both of us."

"B-but…"

"It's better if you don't approach me at school, anyways. That way they won't target you to get at me." Sarah's face fell, and Raven hastily added, "But if you ever want to talk to me, just call me….I don't think they've gone as far as tapping our phone lines yet…" They both laughed.

"I'm really sorry. Okay? Really." Sarah said, smiling shyly.

"It's fine, Sarah." Raven smiled back, then turned smiled in pleased surprise. "Oh, look! It's Delia Prince, the girl who graduated from our school." She pointed to the poster of her that was spread on the wall of a building.

"Who's she?" Sarah asked, staring curiously at the portrait of Delia.

"_Who's she? _Not only did she graduate from GM Academy, but she's the daughter of _the_ Diana Prince, president of the Prince and Sullivan Corporation. She not only graduated from GM Academy, but she's a famous model and actress worldwide! Her dream is to be an International Attorney." Raven smiled proudly, as if she were describing her own older sister, and not a complete total stranger.

Sarah grinned. "You sure know a lot about her, Raven."

"It's because of her that I decided to accept the scholarship to GM Academy. Part of the reason was because of my family wanting me to have a better life than they do, but the major reason I accepted was because of her amazing story. She came to my old middle school and spoke once, and it's kinda embarrassing to say this, but it really inspired me to live my dreams too." Raven sighed, lost in her memories. How her dreams had been tested! Not three weeks into the school year and she was already losing her mind! A gasp from Sarah broke her out of her reverie.

"What's wrong, Sarah?" Raven said, alarmed by her friends terrified face. She glanced around and soon found the reason for her terror.

"It's one of the F4!"

Raven felt a weird clenching in her gut and her heart pounded—?!—as she hoped and prayed it wasn't Richard, but was relieved as she recognized the white form of Shugo. Who was currently rubbing his face on the poster of Delia.

Raising an eyebrow, Raven stared at him until Sarah gave her a slight push. "Go on, talk to him, Rae." She said sheepishly. "I heard from the Fearsome Threesome that you two have a _thing…_"

"We do not have a thing! He just conveniently pops up when I'm in trouble!" Raven protested, but Sarah shook her head and continued to steer her toward Shugo. "I'll call you later!" she said with a wink and walked away. Raven sighed. Her friends swore they knew everything.

Grabbing a tissue from her purse, she approached Shugo. "No matter how long you touch it, not only is she not going to feel it, but eventually you're going to get really dirty." She remarked dryly. Shugo held his hands out for the tissue, but she walked right past it and started wiping down the poster. When it was dirt free, she stepped back and gestured for him to return macking with Delia.

He laughed at her antics and stuck his dirty hands in his pockets instead.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Raven remarked, smirking at him when he didn't return to the poster. "Not only is she gorgeous, but she has a great mind as well. Men nowadays think so single-mindedly that they never look inside a woman's head, but instead at their bodies. They just don't seem to realize that it's what's inside that counts."

"Do you know this woman?" Shugo asked. She sure spoke like she did. Was there something somebody wasn't telling him?

"No, not personally…I mean, look at me. I'm just a poor foster child scholarship student. What would someone like her have to talk about with someone like me? She's an important woman, and although I'll admit she's my idol, I know that I'd never meet her." Raven smiled wistfully. It sucked being underprivileged. Not that she was becoming drawn to wealth or whatever; she was just tired of having to deal with the misfortunes that being poor entailed.

"Idol?"

"Yeah, idol." She admitted again, cheeks flaming. Why was it that she could talk so freely with him? "I admire her because even though everyone thought she was going to take over her mother's company when she graduated, she pursued her own dream; instead of everyone else's dream of her. I always knew she'd go on to doing something greater than that." Oblivious to Shugo's increasingly stormy countenance, she continued, "I hope she marries someone as great as her, like a prince or someone who might become president. Although that's just my imagination."

"She's just a model…" Shugo said, a hint of anger touching his voice, but for once, Raven was still oblivious to his growing frustration.

"So? Didn't the French president divorce his wife to be with a model? It's entirely possible."

By now Shugo was barely suppressing his anger. How dare she suggest…he let out a tightly controlled breath as she continued.

"Who knows? Maybe the next French or European prez will fall for her at first sight and ask for her hand in marriage. There's a really good chance that'd happen. Don't you think?"

Shugo breathed deeply, trying to stem the hurt anger that was flowing out of his heart. Finally, when he was able to speak, he snapped, "Every time I see you, you're babbling on about something or the other, and quite frankly, I don't want to hear it. Goodbye." Raven's eyes widened in shock, and she stammered an apology, although she didn't know what had caused the swift change in mood.

Shugo turned to leave, and muttered under his breath, "You don't know anything." He spared her one last glare, then stalked off.

Raven stood there, confusion and a blush appearing on her face.

* * *

**The next will be out soon! Sorry for the cliff, and please fill out the form and anything extra you'd like to add! **

**1. 1-2 Things you think I can improve on: (grammar, spelling mistakes, sentence fluency, etc) Why?**

**2. Is the story so far easy to understand? (yes or no and why)**

**3. What do you expect for the next chapter? (predict an event)**

**4. What did you think of this chapter? (Your feelings on the characters, events or emotions flowing in this chapter)**

**5. Anything else?**


	6. Mortal Enemies?

**See? Here's your second chapter! Hope you like it, and there's a kiss in there, as promised! **

* * *

Chapter 6: Mortal Enemies?

**_"O love, what strange and wonderful fits: one sole thing, one beauty alone, can give me life, and deprive me of wits."_**

_Gaspara Stampa (1523-1554)_

* * *

The following day, Raven returned to the stairwell balcony, not to vent, but to return Shugo's handkerchief, which she'd washed and ironed. But he was nowhere to be found. He couldn't still be mad at her, could he? And what on earth had she said that had gotten him so mad? She thought they'd finally had a breakthrough, she'd finally spoke to a guy who wasn't someone she knew all her life. And a cute guy at that, who just might be interested in her as well. But who was she kidding? Now that she thought about it, there was no way he liked her. That much was obvious from the way he'd glared at her last night. There went another dream shot down.

Sighing deeply and telling herself to snap out of it—she didn't really like him anyway—she decided to just drop it off at the F4 suite on the top floor of the school. It was after school hours, so she figured no one would be there but hoped that Shugo would make an appearance. But with her luck, of course he wasn't there.

She dug the kerchief out of her purse and laid it out on a nearby table that she hoped wouldn't escape his sight.

"And who do we have here? If it isn't Dick's mortal enemy, Raven Roth." Said Victor, as he and Garfield entered the room behind her.

"Why are you here?" asked Garfield and smirked. "Richard's not here, as you can see."

"Why would I come to see that hopeless wretch? I'm here to drop off something of Shugo's….Would you give it to him for me?" She asked, holding out the handkerchief.

"Sure." As Raven turned to leave, Victor grabbed her arm. "But wait, won't you have some tea with us?" he asked, giving her a charming smile. How could she refuse? They must have chocolate truffles…

XXX

"You really said that to Dick? That is amazing…_You're _amazing." said Garfield, as Raven finished telling them about her kidnapping by the one and only Boy Wonder.

She nodded. "You guys say it like no one has ever yelled at him before…" she muttered.

"Oh, look, it's Delia…" Victor said, motioning to the flat screen mounted on the wall behind her, where a commercial of Delia holding the latest cell phone was playing. "She should be back soon, right? I'm sure Shugo is going to be ecstatic."

Raven's eyes widened and she had the most terrible sinking feeling as she realized what exactly had transpired last night. Shugo knew her personally. And if her fears were correct, he was in _love_with her! And she had gone and said all those stupid things…

"So…..have the four of you known each other for very long?" she asked, desperate for a change in subject, lest one of them confirm her fears.

"Yup. Since kindergarten!" grinned Victor. "But, Rae, you seem like you're wondering something. Ask us anything, and we'll tell you. Think of it as us repaying a debt to ya."

"A debt? What did I do?"

Victor laughed. "There's nothing to be scared about, girl. You've given us the most amusing three weeks of our lives!"

"And it's all thanks to you." Garfield added, giving her a sexy smile.

Raven smiled, not sure whether to be thankful or insulted. But she might as well get it over with. "Well…are Shugo and Delia…acquainted?"

Garfield and Victor stared at each other, then threw back their heads and laughed. "Acquainted?" They asked incredulously at the same time. But catching Raven's obviously hurt look, they shared a knowing look and Victor explained, "When Shugo was 5, he and his parents got into a car accident. His parents died on the spot, and he was the only survivor. Then he retreated into autism, ignoring everything and everyone, even us. The one who pulled him out of his little world was Delia. To us, she's just our childhood playmate, our older sister, our friend. But to Shugo…"

"She's like his first love, girlfriend and mother." Garfield finished.

XXX

Raven stood on the sidelines watching the F4 play basketball. Or, more accurately, she was watching Shugo make every single basket he went for. Now that she knew his life story, everything seemed to click into place—the quietness, the strange apathy, everything. He was moody because of Delia. He smiled because of Delia. To him, the sun only shined when Delia was there.

Raven sighed. This was why she didn't have crushes on boys. The ones worth interest were always taken. Shaking her head, she turned back to her classes' soccer game and was met head on with the soccer ball. Or, more accurately, she was met _nose-on._

"Serves you riiiight!" Lucie sneered, and Macie and Stacie snickered and smirked along with her. They high-fived her and the rest of the class came over to gawk.

"That's what you get, Birdie, for checking out the F4!" Stacie jeered and the rest of the class joined in. Raven touched her finger to her nose and was horrified to feel a stream of blood showering from her nose, and she stood, shaking with anger and embarrassment.

Across the field, Richard noticed the commotion, and motioned for the rest of the F4 members to follow him over to the soccer area. When he realized that Raven was shooting blood out of her nose, his slow gait changed into a fast walk and then a run, and within seconds he was standing behind Raven.

Meanwhile, Raven was glaring at the class, wishing that looks could kill with all her might. When her classmates started to back away, she thought it was actually working. Then a hand on her shoulder and that deep, husky voice she'd come to hate so much spoke.

"What the hell is your problem? I should have you all suspended on the spot." said Richard, much to Raven's surprise and horror. She spun around to face him, and sparing her a quick smirk, he dispersed the crowd and led her to the outdoor washrooms.

Once inside the washroom, he automatically began to clean her up. Finally snapping out of her shock, Raven slapped his hand away.

"Don't move…" he said, grabbing her hand with his soft, yet firm grip, and brought the wet towel to her nose again. She fixed him with her death glare, and his hand fell away. Turning her back on him, she splashed water on her face from the sink.

"What were you staring off into space for? That's why you got hit in the face." He ventured. When she didn't reply or turn around, he said, "Come on…don't be like that..."

That got her to turn around. "What?" she said in a perfectly controlled icy whisper. She was so mad, her head was pounding, and she couldn't process what the hell he was saying or why the hell he was helping her out.

"Don't cry…..it doesn't suit you…" he said, trailing off as he saw her face go from a slight blush to an angry red.

"What does it matter to you? Why do I have to get your permission to cry now!?" she said, her voice breaking on the last word. She didn't even realize she was crying until now. "And wasn't it you that was the happiest to see me crying and hurting?"

"Is that all you can say, Raven, to the one person who came to help?"

"Who asked for your help? _Who the hell asked you for your help?!_" she was yelling now. How on earth did he manage to make her so mad in a matter of seconds? He truly had a gift. "If everyone died, and you were the _last person on earth_ I would _never_ask for your help!! I'd rather _bleed to death_ than be indebted to you."

With that, she wiped her nose one final time, and stalked towards a door. A gentle hand on her arm stopped her.

"Hey." He spun her around to face him. "W-….What is it that you hate so much about me? Why are you so set out on not accepting me or even liking me like everyone else does?"—he began to count on his fingers—"I'm tall, I'm sexy, I'm smart, I'm rich…How….How can you hate _the_ Richard Grayson? Is…is there something wrong with your brain, or something?"

"You know, it seems like you still don't realize it but, I hate everything about you. The way you look, the way you walk, the way you spike your stupid spiky hair—"

"Do you take some kind of medicine?" he tried.

"No I didn't take any damn medicine! And I'm not finished speaking." Somewhat thrown off by his abashed look, she continued. "It's such an eyesore to see the bunch of you wearing whatever you want to school, while the rest of us wear uniform. What the hell makes you so special that you talk to everyone as if they were your servants?! And then there's your thoughtfulness! That's the worst! I can't stand you with every bone in my body!"

"You…"

"Do you need me to _reiterate?_I hate absolutely everything about you Richard Grayson. _Absolutely everything!_" Horrified to find more tears running down her face, she ran out of the room, leaving a very shocked and surprisingly hurt Richard.

Touching his hand to his heart, Richard was horrified to find that he actually felt hurt. That was not what he expected at all…What the hell was this feeling?

XXX

"Good morning, Raven!"

"Mornin', Rae!"

"Hey, Raven, morning!"

Raven stood stock still in the hallway as the greetings of the students rang in her ears. Was she hearing things, or were the students actually greeting, let alone _talking to_ her? She ran to her locker, and was really bewildered not to find a red notice. What the hell was going on?

At lunch time, it was the same thing, only worse. Much worse.

"Rae-Rae! Come sit with us!"

"Rae-Rae, over here!"

Here's where the "much worse" part came in.

"Raviiiee! There you are!" Lucie squealed, racing over to her and dragging Macie and Stacie in her wake. "We just wanted to apologize for yesterday! It was so horrible what happened to your nose!" Macie faked a tear and Raven almost threw up.

"We're just so glad you're okay!" said Stacie, and Macie and Lucie nodded in sync. Raven only blinked.

"So Ravie-baby, we were wondering if…"

--------------------------------------------------------

"A party?" asked Kori in disbelief.

"Yup. The Fearsome Threesome invited me to a welcome back party for Delia Prince."

"That's amazing!" Kori squealed. Then she caught the hesitant look on Raven's face. "Isn't it? Delia Prince is your role model, isn't she? This is your chance to meet her! Raven! Your luck is finally turning for the better!"

"And when I refused, Shugo came and invited me himself…"

"NO FREAKIN WAY."

"Yeah, way. I can't figure out his motives though... But you know parties aren't really my thing..."

"You can borrow one of my dresses if you want..."

"Well...actually...They said it was a costume party."

"Costume? Are you sure? I thought Delia was more...sophisticated than--" catching Raven's death glare, she stopped short. Instantly, she brightened again. "Oh! I know! You can wear that costume you wore for the school Halloween festival!"

"....No way. I'm not going to be caught dead in that damn thing. I swore that I wouldn't wear it again, Kori!" Raven protested. She shuddered every time she thought about that costume. And call her paranoid, but she had this really weird feeling about the party that she just couldn't shake off.

"Aw, Rae, I'll help you fix it up! Not that you even need my help with your great tailoring skills..." Kori said, trying to change her mind. "And if your luck holds out, the F4 won't show up!"

"Kori. Delia is their close friend. Let alone Shugo's _girlfriend._ Why wouldn't they show up?" Raven replied dryly.

"She's his _girlfriend?"_Kori asked. "Oh, Raven, you're assuming. You told me that he only felt that way about her. I think you still have a chance." she leaned closer. "And I bet you if you get into some trouble, he'd be there to save you, just like he always does!"

"Kori....I don't expect that sort of thing from him.....I mean, it's not like we're dating."

"Oh, Rae, just go already. I can see past your little charade, I know you wanna go."

Raven let out a big sigh. "Whatever. I'll go. Only to make you happy."

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Dammit! Why didn't you tell us about this sooner, Rae? We could have cut back on food expenses and gotten you a dress!" Muriel exclaimed as she put some rice and canned vegetables on the table. "This is all we have you guys. Dig in…"

"Mom, it's fine. It's a costume party, anyway, so I figured I'd just use the same costume I wore at the Halloween festival four years ago."

"That old thing? Honey, you got paid yesterday, right? Why don't you and Raven go buy a cool new costume! Halloween's around the corner anyway, so you can buy one for Tommy too."

Thomas fidgeted across the table, and little Tommy leaned over and grabbed the stubs that were sticking out of his pocket.

"Well, mom…It looks like he spent his money…"

"What? What are you talking about Tommy, what are those?" said Muriel, grabbing the stubs from Tommy, oblivious to Thomas' flailing arms and protests.

"Thomas! What the hell is this? I expect you to keep this household up and running, not spending it on Thunderbird, Typhoon and Speeding!"

"I know I'm gonna win this time! I'm gonna win big, you watch and see!"

"You've never won the horse races a day in your life Thomas Alexander Roth!"

"There was that one day two years ago…"

"That was a fluke and you only won two dollars!"

Raven sighed and excused herself from the table.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"I'm not going in there like this, Kori." Raven said from the backseat as Kori parked. She had stubbornly wedged herself tightly in the leather cushioning and wasn't going to budge.

"Oh, Raven come on. There will be people in there with more exaggerated costumes than yours, watch."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to look ridiculous, I don't care if everyone else is doing it. I'm above the influence."

Kori laughed and tugged the seatbelt off of Raven, then pulled her out of the car. "It's okay, it's okay. This costume fits you to the T."

"That's it. Even if I have to walk home, I'm going back." Raven opened the car door, only to be blocked by Kori.

"Raven. Love can only be obtained by those with courage." That distracted Raven enough so that when she finally processed that she had to go in there, Kori had already left.

Sighing, she turned to the hall and was instantly shocked by the ornate elegance of it. It was built like an Indian palace, all white with golden domed turrets. The entrance hallway was lavishly decorated with gilded paintings and silk curtains that ran the length of the hallway. As she reached the end of the hallway, she could clearly hear the sounds of people laughing and drinking, even though she was supposed to be early. Lucie told her that the party started at eight…From the sounds of it, these people had been here long before that! Raven felt her heart sink. She'd been tricked.

"Raviiiie! You finally made it! You're fashionably late though, as expected of our Ravie!" exclaimed Lucie, who had apparently been waiting by the door for her arrival. "Everyone, Ravie's here!"

To Raven's utter shock and horror, everyone there were clothed with—not costumes—but fine silk evening gowns and crisp black tuxes.

"Aw, Rae so glad you could make it!" cried Macie and Stacie. "But what is up with that God-awful coat! I'm dying to see what you have on under there!" They ambushed her, tearing off her long blue coat and exposing her costume—

—Black fishnet stockings, a black leotard, and a black choker. Complete with black bunny ears and a tail and cute stiletto heels. Raven prayed to God that she could just slip through the cracks in the floor and cease to exist when the whole party turned and stared. She could feel the blood rushing to her face and was surprised that she didn't pass out from the lack of circulation.

Why the hell did she listen to Kori? More importantly, why the hell did she listen to those damn girls?!

Hanging her head, she snatched her blue coat from the giggling girls and hid by the refreshments table. Unfortunately, everyone was gawking at her like she had grown two heads and she might as well have, since she was walking around in barely anything. At least the leotard was covering up top. Her already prominent boobs didn't need any more enhancement as it was.

From her vantage point at the deserted refreshments table, not only could Raven eat all their chocolate, but she could also half-hide the bottom of her costume behind the table. From the waist up, all you saw was a snug-fitting black top and a cute black choker. (she'd discarded the bunny ears, of course) For the people who hadn't seen her mortifying entrance, she looked almost normal. She would have exited the party a long time ago, however, she saw Richard pacing by the door, looking as if he were searching for someone. Garfield and Victor were entertaining a group of ladies, and Shugo was in his own little world talking to Delia. Delia! She'd forgotten she'd be at this party! And she just had to blow it by coming in this skimpy little thing. What was on her mind when she agreed to this? And did Shugo really have to look at Delia in such an adoring way?

"Ravie! Why aren't you on the dance floor?" Lucie drawled, startling Raven as she and her clones ambushed the table. In her haste to get away from their prying hands and loud talking that was drawing attention to herself, she stumbled onto the dance floor, tripping over her heels. Everyone stopped and stared.

From across the ballroom, the F4 gawked. Richard was staring with a combination of pleasant surprise and even a spot of admiration for her courage. Garfield, of course, was checking out her costume, and Victor was looking on in amusement. Shugo, of course, only had eyes for Delia. Delia, on the other hand, was watching Raven with curiosity and a great deal of respect. The F4 had wasted no time in telling her about Raven, and she couldn't help but like what she saw. This was exactly what her little group needed, even if they didn't want to admit it. Her boys were growing up and in for the experience of a lifetime.

In an instant, Richard was on his way across the ballroom to Raven. But before he got there, Shugo and Delia were already there, helping her to her feet.

"I know why you did this." Delia said, fixing the girls with a deadly stare. "But don't you realize that this proves how low you are, and not her?"

The girls bristled and blushed. Raven was in shock. Delia Prince was sticking up for her?!

"Shugo, what are you doing just standing there? Help her up and bring her to my private powder room." Without a second glance, Delia left the room, leaving Shugo and Raven to trail behind her.

Richard looked on smoldering. He should have been the one to help her. Why did Shugo always seem to pop up at the most inconvenient times? Richard stopped himself. What was he going on about? Was he trying to….protect Raven?

----------------------------------------------------------

Delia added a few more sprinkles of glitter near Raven's eyes and smeared some dark eyeshadow on her eyelids. It went perfectly with Raven's new dark blue dress, dotted here and there with a few sparkles and rhinestones.

"This shade goes perfectly with your eyes and hair…" murmured Delia, moving on to removing the curlers from Raven's hair. Delia had done a number on Raven, and she suspected she looked even better than when she'd been tricked out by Richard. She didn't know where on earth Delia had gotten her dress, and so fast. It was like it had appeared out of thin air. Rich people.

"Um…thanks…You didn't have to go to this extent…" Raven said, still protesting. She really wasn't used to make-up. Or fancy dresses. Or social parties. "This isn't even my scene…"

"Shugo invited you, didn't he? Any friend of Shugo's is a friend of mine." She said, smiling serenely, and making herself seem more beautiful than she already was. She'd inherited her mother's jet black hair and warm blue eyes. Her white dress set off her fair skin and delicate diamond jewelry.

"No….I'm sure he only did it out of courtesy. The whole school's here, anyway…" Raven muttered back.

Delia chuckled. "No…Shugo's not that type of person. And to continually rush to your aid as I'm being told…well, let's just say that's the first time I've ever seen him do that."

"Yeah…I guess…he's kinda attentive…"

"Attentive?" Delia smiled knowingly. "That's what I mean. He isn't attentive to anyone who's not special to him. And I think that you, Raven, are a special person to him."

"….."

"I've heard that Richard has been giving you a run for your money….that you'd throw yourself off the school balcony if the day came you had to bend your will to his?"

Raven sighed. Of course they'd told her about that. "Well…that is…"

"It's because he's lonely."

"W-what?"

"He's….concealing his loneliness with violence."

"Wait…….Richard is…_lonely?_ How can that be?"

"He only gets to spend one month with his parents a year. And his father hasn't been back from his business trip for five years. From the moment he was adopted, he was never a normal son. He has always been treated as the heir of the company, and nothing more. Bruce…he loved him, but he disappeared. And I believe Richard's been really traumatized by his absence….Can you imagine how that feels, Raven?"

She sighed again. "Only too well…I know exactly how he feels. I was in foster care since I was three…I've been moved so many times I can't even count. But now I'm with a family that actually cares…" Raven realized she was rambling, so she shut up.

"Don't lose to him."

"Huh?"

"I like you, so I'm gonna cheer you on." She smiled at her and lifted her chin. "You're a strong girl, Raven Roth." Guiding her to her feet, she stood and brought her over to her mirror where Raven's breath was taken away for the second time in two weeks. Delia had dressed her in a beautiful blue Chinese silk dress, embroidered with silver stars and dusted with glitter and rhinestones. Her hair was in an updo, with gentle curls coming down and brushing her face. Delia had placed a few silver star pins in her hair as well.

She couldn't even speak.

"Hmmmm…those stilettos won't work. Where'd you get them from, anyway?" Delia muttered, trashing the heels and pulling out a box from a random closet. Inside were a pair of the cutest black heels she'd ever seen. Were those real diamonds encrusted on the strap?

"A woman is nothing without the perfect shoes." Delia said, much to Raven's obvious discomfort. Honestly, this girl didn't know how much potential she had. She had the knock-em-dead capability, and Delia knew she'd never used it.

"Why?"

"Because, good shoes take you to good places." They both laughed at that, and then, arm in arm, they walked into the ballroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Richard's mouth was actually gaping. Raven looked….astoundingly gorgeous! There wasn't a word to describe how elegant, yet sexy, she looked. He was so caught off guard, he dropped his food and drink and automatically started over to her. But yet again, he was beat to it by none other than Shugo, who'd taken her arm and led her onto the dance floor. Lest his anger go out of control and he ruin Delia's party, he showed some sense for once and decided to smash tables on the pool deck.

Raven, meanwhile, was in heaven. Here she was, dancing with the Prince of the party! It was almost like her dream come true…that is, if she really had a crush on—oh who was she kidding?! She had a crush on Shugo and she was going to enjoy the moment while it lasted!

Shugo was enjoying this as well, to a certain extent. Raven was pretty, but he wanted Delia…He'd give anything to dance with her all night long, forever even. But he couldn't help and notice the expression on Raven's face. It was the closest she probably came to pure joy. She looked so at peace, that Shugo couldn't bear to break up this dance. For some reason, it felt so right to hold her in his arms, and he guessed if he couldn't have Delia….she might satisfy him…Might.

Raven felt the anger before she heard it. Richard was losing it, but why? The song ended, and Raven smiled at Shugo, and as much as she didn't want to do it, she left and wandered onto the pool deck where she heard Richard smashing a chair on the floor. The students inside danced and milled around like nothing was happening, so no one saw when Richard slipped off of a wet tile and into the pool. Raven had no time to think, she just acted. When she realized he was flailing instead of swimming, she kicked off her heels and dived in.

"Richard's fallen into the pool! Richard's fallen into the pool!" the scream finally pierced the slow waltz music that was playing in the ballroom, and everyone rushed out to the pool deck, where Raven was giving Richard mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

Raven wasn't processing thought. All she knew was that Richard couldn't die. She had unfinished business with him! Pulling back, she pressed on his chest and went down again. Halfway to his mouth, she realized he was staring at her and she shot up, only to feel his hands on her neck, pulling her down so that he could press his lips against her soft, pliant ones. She struggled, but he only deepened the kiss. Finally releasing her, they sat up, and she knocked him out.

* * *

**Tee hee. What? No one said she had to like it!**

**Review me, please!**

**What's gonna happen next?**

**a. Richard gets thrown up on, but saves Raven**

**b. Shugo and Delia hook up**

**c. Another kiss?**

**d. Shugo says goodbye**


	7. Love and Hate

**A/N: *ducks tomatos being thrown at her***

**Yes. I'm back. Yes, it's been a month. I'm sorry. Forgive me? Cookie? I'll be uploading another soon. For real this time. Review feedbacks later. It's midnight..and I have college apps to fill out. Dx**

* * *

Chapter 7: Love and Hate

_**"All is fair in love and war."**_

_ -Francais Edward Smedly_

* * *

That had been her _first_ kiss. That bastard had taken her _first kiss._

Raven contemplated this fact while brushing her teeth for the tenth time since 'it' happened. What did she do to deserve such fate? And what on earth had possessed Richard to…..kiss her? If it could even be called a kiss. But…did that mean? Raven shuddered. The thought alone terrified her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Achoo!" _Richard sneezed, knocking over his cup of tea and startling the servant that was handing it to him. The servant blanched, and uttered apologies so profusely, she started feeling lightheaded. The butler looked on in apprehension, bracing himself for the outburst.

"Master Richard, do you have a cold?" he ventured as the maid scurried to pick up the mess before she was inevitably fired.

Richard smiled, to everyone's surprise and horror. "Cold? What cold? I feel great!" He laughed, closing the newspaper he was reading. "Prepare the limo. I'm going to school early today."

"So early, Master Richard? It's only seven. Class doesn't start until nine…"

"Alfred, Alfred, Alfred. It's never too early for a student to go to school." Richard grinned impishly as he removed his robe and began to dress. "Haven't you ever heard the saying, bugs that wake up early, die early? (+)"

Alfred stared at him as one would a mentally challenged person. "Uh…I will fire this maid immediately, Master Grayson."

Richard looked at him in shock. "What for? She didn't do anything wrong. Alfred, you are way too picky, you know."

Alfred was at a loss for words. He didn't expect his plan to work so quickly…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still stuck on the kiss, Raven almost didn't see the pole looming before her. In the nick of time, she dodged it, only to find that someone had left globs and globs of super glue on the school library's doorknob. And she had already closed her hand around it. She swore loudly, eliciting stares from other students. Thankfully, the glue was still wet so Raven had time to wash it off. She swore again when she glanced at the time. Only fifteen minutes left in her free period. She had a feeling she knew who was responsible for the glue.

Scowling, she scoured the bookshelves for her favorite book, only to find that it was gone. As was all the other Edgar Allen Poe books that she read every day to take her mind off of things. She swore again. This was Richard's handiwork, she just knew it.

"Wait until I find you Richard….you'll have hell to pay." She swore, casting her eyes around for any hidden cameras.

Meanwhile, Richard was staring at the screen, laughing it up. Of course there was a hidden camera. He had to see his plans in action. And according to the black look on Raven's face, it was definitely a success.

"He called us out so damn early in the morning so we could set traps for Raven." Garfield griped, watching Richard giggle in front of the flat screen TV where Raven was storming out of the library.

Victor looked at Richard and shook his head in agreement. "But the question is, why torture the poor scholarship student? And didn't she just save his life?"

"What happened to 'don't bite the hand that feeds you'?" Garfield mused, and Richard turned to them, scowling because they were obviously making fun of him.

"Excuse you, but this is obviously my way of saying thanks. Or haven't you realized that yet?" he said, turning back to the screen.

"Or maybe," Victor tried, "you could just say thank you. I mean, that _is _what human beings do nowadays."

"Why would I stoop to her level? I wouldn't say thank you to someone as lowly as she is." Richard replied. Victor and Garfield sighed in defeat. "She should be happy I'm thanking her like this."

"Richard, normal people wouldn't feel grateful for being tortured. Or maybe you haven't realized that yet?" Victor insisted, still trying to convince his friend that this wasn't standard procedure.

"Shut up! Just because Shugo isn't here, does that mean that you get to bother me?" Richard retorted, a little offended that they weren't fans of what he was doing to Raven.

"Oh…that's right. I haven't seen Shugo since we left the party." Garfield said, looking at Victor in confusion. "Wonder what happened to him…it's like he's been depressed since after the party. He even declined going bowling with us, and you know how much he likes to beat Richard in bowling."

"Probably got into a fight with Delia."Victor mused, "That's the only thing that gets Shugo angry."

"Yeah…Delia is so hard to please. No wonder he always gets into fights with her."

Richard shook his head, as if he were an expert on the subject. "If someone likes a girl, he should just grab her and kiss her. There's no need to beat around the bush. I bet Delia doesn't even know Shugo's feelings for her. I mean, really, how hard can it be?"

Victor and Garfield stared at Richard in astonishment. "This coming from a guy who hasn't even had his first kiss yet." Garfield muttered, then stared at Victor in shock and mouthed, "Oh, shit! His first kiss!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can't breathe, can't think, can't sleep…" Shugo sang, somberly strumming the guitar. He couldn't seem to get the notes right.

_Twang! _Shugo swore as he hit another wrong note. Taking a deep breath, he began again, only, to his disappointment, to find that his string had popped and had given him a large welt on his finger which was beginning to bleed. He cried out in anger, slamming his guitar on the bench with a _twang_ and sat down, hard. He wasn't going to cry. No. He mustn't cry. He sighed deeply and buried his face in his hands.

Raven cautiously approached him, as one would a sleeping lion, from where she had been quietly listening to his music behind a tree. Without a word, she grabbed a bandage from her bag—she had gotten used to carrying a small first aid kit around with all the injuries she had on a daily basis—and gently wrapped his finger tightly. At first he snatched it away, but she fixed him with a look and said quietly, "After I do this, I'll leave you alone." He glared at her, but let her bandage him up.

Meanwhile, behind a bush, Lucie was catching this on tape. From her angle, it looked like Raven was doing much, much more than just a simple bandage. Lucie knew what she was doing, but why pass up such juicy gossip?

Then Lucie had a better idea. Why not show it to Richard Grayson and see his reaction to it? It seemed like he was developing a crush on the girl, and that just simply could not be tolerated. Richard was hers, and hers alone.

"Oh..Lucie! It looks like she's got Shugo too! Wasn't Richard enough for her!" whined Macie, as she and Stacie crept up to Lucie's hiding place. "And I know she's the type of girl that won't back off no matter what we do!"

"Oh, we'll get her this time, trust me." Lucie smiled evilly and showed them the footage and what it looked like Raven was doing. Macie and Stacie grew identical smiles, and they silently left to do their damage.

Raven stood, her heart breaking when she realized Shugo wouldn't even look at her. What was wrong with him these days? Ever since the day after the party Shugo had been so very moody. He'd kicked a student's book one day in the hallway after the poor kid had dropped it, and it wound up flying out of a window. The day before, he spilled paint in the art room floor, and instead of cleaning it up like he normally would, he knocked over every single can of paint in his vicinity and stalked out of the room. He was beginning to scare her.

Sighing, she turned to leave, when she noticed his guitar lying dejectedly on the bench. It was beginning to snow, and she realized the wetness would damage the fine wood paneling. So she took her favorite-black lace-umbrella and positioned it over the guitar so that it wouldn't get wet. Then she left, not even noticing Lucie's dropped mitten in her path.

Shugo stared after her, mixed emotions coursing through his body. Everything about Raven…attracted him—come on, let's be honest here—but his heart already belonged to Delia. That meant that although Raven's efforts were not unnoticed, he could never be more to her than just a friend…right? And Delia…oh, God, how he loved her. He'd die for her a thousand times over, just to see her smile.

And she was leaving him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richard lounged on the floatie, grinning like a greedy cat (if cats could grin), and sipping his cocktail. Just wait until Raven came to the school's private indoor swimming pool. He knew she frequently came here to just swim and relax after school when no one was there. How surprised she would be to see him! She'd probably die of lust, though, he figured, when she caught sight of him topless. Oh, he couldn't wait. Something deep in the recesses of his mind kept yelling at him; he was going too far. Why was he going out of his way to see Raven? It was confusing him, and he grew rapidly bored with trying to find the answer so he just left it alone.

Ah! There she was! He heard the sound of not-too-distant footsteps and grinned. "Hey! Bunny Raven! What are you doing here so late, huh? It's almost past your curfew!"

When he got no answer he looked up—

—and into the sneering faces of the Fearsome Threesome.

Some time later, Richard flung the camera to the floor, after watching it for the fifth time. The Threesome flinched and squealed—it was the latest design!—but Lucie secretly smirked. She knew this was enough drama to get Richard to stop showing Raven so much interest.

"I think they've been together a while now, Richard." Lucie murmured, as she and her clones followed him out of the indoor pool area. "Why else would he always be rushing to her aid?"

Richard did not answer, his face carefully blank. He wasn't jealous. He didn't even like Raven that way. He really wasn't jealous. Really.

"What if, meanwhile, the F4 is destroyed by that little peasant, Richard? That's intolerable! You can't let this go on!" Macie whined, and Lucie tugged on his arm, trying to get a rise, a word, anything, out of the stony-faced boy wonder.

When he didn't answer, Lucie tried one last attempt. "She looks so innocent Richard, but as you can see now, she's just a poor slut! A whore that doesn't deserve you let alone anyone!"

That caused Richard to stop, all right. He stopped dead, turned to Lucie and uttered two, simple words. "Shut. Up."

The look alone was enough to stop Lucie's heart, but just to dig the knife in further, he added, "If you say one more word, I will personally snap your neck."

With that, he stalked off, leaving Lucie and her clones to coddle and sob.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Raven strolled through the school grounds, looking for the bench that Shugo normally played on. His music was so soothing, although she had never made her presence known until yesterday. But today she couldn't find him. She knew she blew it. She should have never came out of hiding…he was probably too embarrassed to play now. Or maybe she offended him by bandaging his finger against his will.

Hearing footsteps behind her she spun around—only to find a deadly serious Richard behind her. Very close behind her, actually.

"Are you disappointed that I'm not the one you want to see?" he asked, somewhat disgustedly.

"Richard. What are you doing he-"

"What? I can't come here now? Oh, I'm sorry, am I invading on you guys' love nest or something?"

Raven was too tired to argue with him. Too tired. She'd had a really long week, and she did not have time to play games with him. Not anymore. It was too much stress on her heart and her will. And she didn't want to end up in jail. So she tried to side-step him but he grabbed her arm and spun her back around to face him.

"Where are you going?" he growled, holding her wrist and using it to bring her closer to him. She struggled but he did not let go. _This whole grab-the-damsel thing has to stop,_ Raven thought, as she futilely tried to pry his strong fingers off.

"I have nothing to say to you." She said in a strained voice. "I'm going home. What?"

"I have something to say." The wild look in his eyes softened as he noticed her tiredness. Immediately he felt bad for every wrong thing he did to her, and he just wanted to make it right. Why was he screwing up so much? What got him into this in the first place?

"Then let me go and say it." She said, still struggling. Something in her voice seemed to annoy him again, and he raised his voice.

"Who do you think you are? You think you can toy with me?"

Raven narrowed her eyes. What the hell was this idiot going on about now? One minute he hated her, the next minute he was showering her in jewelry and the next minute he was hating her again. And she thought girls had bad mood swings.

"_Who _is toying with _who?!"_ she exclaimed finally. "Let me go!"

He refused, and pulled her closer, sliding his hand from her wrist up to grip her hand. As he spoke, he caressed it, but did not let it go. "I'm not letting you go because I…_like_ you." He said, realizing that he actually meant it. "You know, Raven," he said as an afterthought, disregarding her shocked—or was it mortified?—face, "I always give more than I owe. And I never paid you back for saving my life." With that, he held the back of her head with his free hand and pulled her in.

Once Raven realized what he was about to do, she squirmed and shook and tried to twist out of his grasp. They struggled for a few moments and suddenly Richard stopped trying to kiss her and pulled back. She was…crying. It broke Richards heart to pieces. No, more like ripped it out, chopped it up, and danced on it with spikes for heels.

"Am I…that hateful?" His voice broke on the last word, and he left her quickly, almost running down the path.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Raven, honey! Wake up! Time for school!" Muriel burst into her room, bright and early as usual, and yanked the covers off of her.

"I'm not going." Raven monotoned, and yanked them right back.

"Oh yes you are!" Muriel announced brightly, too bright for Raven, not this early in the morning, and yanked the covers back and opened the curtains. It was called, Mother's Special Sunshine Attack. Guaranteed to get your kids out of bed and to school on time every day. And if that didn't work, you get a bucket of ice water and your money back, guaranteed.

"Mother, if you love me you will not send me to school today." Raven pleaded, actually used the M word for once, yanked the covers back and burrowed under the sheets, shivering from the draft coming in from the window.

"Nonsense. Get up, Rae before I get the ice water."

Raven's eyes went as big as saucers under the sheets, but her foster brother saved her by coming in the room and announcing, "It's Saturday, Mom. Here, Rae, this came for you." He handed her an envelope, but Muriel intercepted it and tore the expensive envelope open.

"It says, '_You are invited to my 20__th__ birthday celebration that will be held in my home. Please attend. Signed, Delia Prince.' _Raven! You know Delia Prince?!" her mother exclaimed, face lighting up like Christmas. "I knew going to GM would get you into the best and richest society!"

Raven groaned. Although she couldn't help but feel a little excited that Delia had invited her, of all people, to come to her birthday bash.

"Uh Oh. Raven. A dress! You need a dress!" Muriel shouted, and proceeded to hurl everything out of her closet. Raven buried her head in her hands. Mothers.

10 outfits later, the doorbell rang, and Tommy ran down to get it. "Raven! It's for you!" he yelled up the stairs. Curious, Raven went to go see, and, sure enough, there was a package waiting for her on the doorstep with Delia's flowing handwriting in a note taped to it.

It read, _I'd be delighted if you'd wear this! I picked it out especially for you—I know how much you like blues._

Inside was the most beautiful indigo dress that faded to black around the hem and neckline. It was silk chiffon, with a satin lining, and was shot through with silver thread, making it glitter and glow as she turned it. Raven had the distinct feeling that Delia had not picked this out, but had asked for it custom made. It fit Raven's tastes perfectly. And of course, beneath the dress was the cutest—and probably most expensive—shoes Raven had ever seen in her life.

* * *

**Next up, the party!**

**What do you think will happen?**

**A. Raven sees something she really shouldn't have**

**B. Raven vomits**

**C. UH OH! BAD NEWS! OH NOES!**

**D. Richard gets what he wants...sort of.**


	8. Voluntary Insanity

**A/N: I'm back people! See! Told ya it would be soon! Whew....well in this chapter I think all of the characters are a bit OOC...tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Voluntary Insanity

_**"A drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts"**_

_- Steve Fergosi_

* * *

Raven cautiously entered the large ballroom thinking about the absurdity of having a _ballroom_ in your _house. _Then she noticed the stares coming from some of the guests and she looked down at herself in confusion. Did she leave a button undone? Was her bra showing? Did she smell weird??

Meanwhile, Garfield was being ambushed. At least five girls were hanging on his arm and two were gushing in front of him about how 'ooh he looked so niiice' and 'isn't this a totally great party?!' and 'Garfield I thought _I _was your favorite?!' Finally he had enough. Especially when they started asking him who he brought to the party. All at once. And then began arguing about it. He spotted Raven across the crowd and smiled in relief.

Raven was contemplating what would happen if she broke the ice sculpture when Garfield appeared and exclaimed, "Oh! There you are, babe, I've been waiting for you!" and grabbed her arm, leading her away from the throng of girls. Raven was so baffled; she had no choice but to follow along.

As he rushed her through the crowd he explained in a lower voice, "I thought I was going to die…" Raven didn't quite understand what he meant, so she disregarded it, and instead admired the absurd beauty of the place. Absurd as in, it was so damn elegant it was crazy. Finally they reached the designated 'F4' table, much to Raven's surprise and somewhat disappointment. Surprise because this meant the F4 really did acknowledge her and disappointment because she had to sit next to Richard for the rest of the party. They eyed each other contemptuously.

"What are you even doing here?" Richard said, breaking the tense silence that had enveloped the table while the two were glaring daggers at each other.

"I was _invited_. By Delia herself." Raven replied, quickly becoming bored with Richard's bad mood. It should be her that was in a bad mood! He scoffed, and secretly admired her beautiful dress. But, being a boy, he couldn't say what he was thinking, could he? However, just as he was about to come up with a good insult about her appearance, Garfield butted in saying, "Rae sure looks pretty when she's dressed up, doesn't she Richard?"

Shooting him a betrayed glance, Richard nodded grudgingly. Victor nodded as well. "In fact," he grinned, "Little Rae here is the cutest one here, right, Richard?"

"Don't push it." The group laughed (sans Richard and Raven), and turned to the front as Delia approached with Shugo at her side, followed by the chef (or maybe three) carrying a ginormous cake. Raven avoided looking at them, and instead focused on a button that was left undone in Richard's shirt, which led to her noticing the strip of skin exposed, which also led to her noticing how smooth and soft it looked, and wondering how it would feel to stroke it. Richard noticed her staring, and gave her a questioning look, and even in that look, he managed to show a strange softness in his azure eyes that almost made her melt. What in the hell was happening to her?! No! She did not feel this way! It wasn't true! Raven could feel the blush rise from her cheeks and threaten to ambush her hairline so she turned away quickly, and almost flinched at the look that Shugo and Delia was sharing. It was so naked, that look, that she felt like a peeping tom watching them share it. She felt so horrible and confused. Immediately she wanted to leave, but what kind of respect would that show to Delia? She battled with these feelings while everyone sang happy birthday, and decided not to leave, when Richard unconsciously stepped closer to her, and she was enveloped in his cologne. He smelled so wild, like musk mixed with spices and it made her think of wilderness and wild animals and just…so Richard. It was such a cliché. Raven was beginning to get annoyed with herself.

Finally, Delia stepped to the microphone, and started her speech. Raven absently mused about how there was never a person she knew that actually gave speeches on their birthday. Then she noticed that Shugo gave Delia one last smoldering look, and walked off before she began. Delia looked a bit disconcerted, but reluctantly began.

"Thank you, everyone, for attending my birthday celebration. I want to thank my mother and father for their care up until now; if it hadn't been for them, I would not be here as I am today. And my friends, I want to thank you for your love. It got me through the stormiest nights and toughest trials. However, I would like to use this gathering to tell you all something. It's the reason why I held this party, which you all know, is not like me. "

Garfield nudged Victor and whispered, "Where's Shugo? It looks like she's about to announce their engagement. That must be it, right?"

Victor on the other hand, wasn't so sure. He had a bad feeling about this. Something about this night wasn't right. And what was wrong with Shugo? Richard was thinking along the same lines, and he stepped even closer to Raven, unconsciously draping his arm around her. Raven fought the urge to move away, she was too caught up in the tension that was binding the F4, and she realized Richard might be doing it for her own good. Shugo…was getting engaged? She sighed deeply. This was _exactly _why she didn't fall in love. At least, she mused, she hadn't been that far gone yet. Had she? If she wasn't, what was this terrible sinking feeling? She felt as if her heart was sinking farther and farther into the recesses of her soul, and that wasn't a good thing. A slight squeeze from Richard brought her back to reality and she looked up at him, feeling a surprised jolt of gratefulness. He looked down at her and gave her a somewhat reassuring smile. _Oh, what a tangled web we weave…_Raven mused mournfully.

"I'm returning to Paris next week. And this time…I don't think I'll be returning." Delia's voice jolted them all out of their separate thoughts, and a collective gasp rose from the audience as what she said sunk in. "My agent and I have worked everything out. Thanks to my parents, I can enjoy life without worrying too much about expenses. But…For once, I want to choose my own path, and live off of the life I make for myself. I'm not going to inherit my mother's company. I'm going to live a life where I can experience more in a broader world. "

Raven swallowed hard. This was familiar. Oh. Oh. _Oh. _This was the same thing she was telling Shugo…when they were in front of that poster all those weeks ago. Oh _shit. _No wonder Shugo was so upset. No wonder he was so upset when she told him that. He'd probably suspected that she would leave him and follow her dream…For once Raven wished fervently that she was wrong.

No such luck.

"If I don't do this…I don't think I would be able to convince those around me that this is what I want to do. So, that is my reason for this party. Everyone…please be happy with the decision I'm making, and know that I am happy as well." Smiling sadly, Delia walked out of the room, refusing anyone who tried to approach her. Raven looked after her in concern; she looked as if she were crying. And Raven could not shake the feeling that it was her fault.

The F4 slowly looked at each other, and Garfield was the first to break the silence. "Wow. Who knew, huh? She really is full of surprises." He said, trying to lighten up the mood with a laugh.

Victor, however, was more serious. "Think of Shugo, man. I bet he knew about this before, and it was just beating him up inside." He shook his head sadly, pushing away his plate of food. And for Victor, that was saying something. The man usually ate an average of three plates per meal, and that was when he was on a 'diet'.

Finally making up her mind, Raven excused herself from their little table and went to find Shugo. He was probably hiding somewhere, devastated, and Raven felt that it was all she could do to cheer him up. She had been the one who foresaw this whole thing and told him it would happen. It was all her fault. And after, she'd go to Delia and beg her not to go, for Shugo's sake.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shugo sat in Delia's old room, playing with the little ragdoll he had given her as a child. It was his first gift to her, and Delia had cherished it always. It had stopped appearing by her side when they were in their teens, but he knew it was always in her bed, snuggled up to her at night as she slept. The thought warmed him back then, but now it just made him angry. She was toying with him. She knew just how he felt, and she was leaving him?! What the hell?

The door creaked, and footsteps approached him from behind. He turned and faced her.

"You still have it." His voice came out broken and hoarse, and Delia bent to fondle the doll he held gently in his hands.

"How could I not? It was the first gift you gave me, after the first summer we spent away from each other." She smiled warmly as she watched him blush.

"You remember."

"It was from then that you stopped looking at me as your older sister, wasn't it?" They were treading on dangerous grounds here, and Delia was afraid that if her voice rose any higher than that gentle murmur, Shugo might explode.

Shugo was silent for a moment, then finally asked the question that was eating him up inside. "Delia…just what am I to you?"

Delia sighed and stood, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Oh…our Shugo is angry." She'd meant it as a tease, but she should have known better than to tease him in his current state. He moved her hand and threw the doll across the room where it hit the wall and slid slowly into the wastebasket.

"Delia, I feel like you're throwing me away!" Shugo said, fighting to keep his voice at a normal volume. He felt like he was about to burst into a million pieces.

"Oh…Shugo…if there's anything here that can't be thrown away, it's you." Delia replied, stroking his cheek. Shugo waved her hand away, and stood up, turning his back to her.

"Stop lying to me." He whispered, fighting to keep still his shaking fists.

"If I'm lying, I wouldn't mind you being attracted to other people." Delia said, staring intensely at his turned back. She had to make him see. Shugo turned back to her, confusion coloring his face. Did she say—?

"What do you mean?"

"I saw how you looked at her. I don't know why, but, my heart suddenly sank. Funny, isn't it?"

"Delia, I'm not in the mood for your joking around." Shugo said, his heart suddenly soaring. It sounded like…

"However," she continued, as if he hadn't spoken, "I was also pleased. I didn't know my Shugo had become a man."

"Stop it!" Shugo exclaimed, sitting down again on the bed, scoffing. "You always do whatever you want, and I can't stay close, or stay away. You hold me tight one day, only to let me loose on another. I'm just a toy to you."

"Shugo, it's not like that at all. If I lost you, I wouldn't be able to sleep at night. "

Shugo rolled his eyes, stood up, and grabbed her by the shoulders. "So what are you talking about-about me looking at someone else? Delia, for the past fifteen years, the only person I've looked at was you! Isn't that enough? Isn't that enough for you? I'm a man, now Delia! A man that wants, no, that _needs_ to hold you! Like a man! I'm not the adoring little kid I used to be, okay? I'm a grown man, and I have grown man feelings now, Delia." Now it was his turn to speak to her as if she were a kid. "I can't sit around on the sidelines and act like you don't affect me anymore."

Delia stared at him with a mixture of sadness and longing. Finally she stepped forward and automatically he reached out to envelope her in a hug. But this wasn't like their normal hugs. This wasn't simply the warmth and affection from an older sister to a younger brother, no, this was so much more. Shugo pressed his hands into the small of her back, effectively pressing the length of her body to his, allowing her to feel just how much of a man he actually was. He heard her gasp in surprise, and felt her fingers tentatively traveling his back, outlining the contours and tense muscles.

"I know, Shugo. I know." She whispered in his ear. "I'm so sorry, Shugo. I'm so sorry."

Gently, he pulled her back and they stared into each other's eyes. Delia, in apprehension and excitement, and Shugo in determination and love. Finally, he drew her close and captured her lips in a searing kiss that blew Delia's mind. He was gentle, yet passionate, and slowly gave her control while he also abused her lips with his own. His arms wrapped around her waist and pressed her flush against him once more, relishing the feel of her body against his and enjoying the fact that his first fantasy had finally come true. He was finally kissing the girl of his dreams.

Stifling a sob, Raven stepped back and shut the door deciding she had seen enough. She had arrived not long after Delia did, and had been watching by the door ever since. She really didn't expect to feel so heartbroken. She didn't _do _heartbreak. It wasn't her…yet she was horrified to feel tears cascading down her face.

"If you start bawling out here, it will be really embarrassing. And, funny, I honestly thought you weren't the crying type." Richard said, somewhat sarcastically as he appeared in front of her.

Raven shushed him, and tried to walk further away from the door without making much noise, but her attempts were futile, and the door opened, revealing a very red Delia and a satisfied-looking Shugo. Raven spun around quickly, hoping that her eyes weren't as red and puffy as she thought they were. Richard just smirked and wondered how she would explain this one.

Delia smiled in delight. "Oh, Raven, you came! Why didn't you come in?" Raven internally scoffed. Way to stick the knife in further.

"Oh, I…uhm…about that. Well." Raven darted glances at Shugo, then at the floor, then at Delia, and felt her heart breaking all over again, but fought to keep control. What was getting into her? She didn't do all these emotions. Why were they ganging up on her?! "Well, I was about to come in, but I dropped my bracelet…so…um…I was looking for it." She finally finished, clearing her throat as Richard snickered beside her.

"Ah. Well, I know the party must be boring you, hm? Well, Shugo and I are going for a ride. Come with us!" Delia said, looking at Shugo for approval. Shugo wasn't saying much of anything, and Raven suspected his mind was on Cloud 20 somewhere. He just had this goofy look on his face, and was that a blush?

"Oh! Um! No! No, no that's okay." Raven said quickly. No way in hell was she going on a ride with them, so she could watch them make kissy faces at each other and smother each other with PDA. Richard stared at her, and finally realized what was going on. (Don't blame him, he's just a boy.) He had been wondering why she was crying outside their door, and it finally clicked that she'd witnessed some kind of scene between Shugo and Delia. And a steamy one, too, he'd bet. It was time he repented for his actions. He'd save her, just this once. So he grinned and draped an arm around her. "Yeah," he agreed. "I'm taking her out somewhere, so we can't. Next time, maybe."

"Yes! That's it! We're going on a date!" Raven said, clapping her hands together, and bringing her arm around Richard's back and leaning into him. Delia looked at them disbelievingly, and Shugo started coming out of his trance, but Raven didn't give them time to protest. "So, Delia, S-.._Shugo_, I…I…" she faltered, and Richard, sensing her discomfort, finished, "We'll see you guys later." He gently steered her away and around the corner. When they rounded the corner, he released her. Albeit reluctantly, but he wasn't about to admit that. Yet.

"We're even. I've paid my debt."

"Wha…Huh?" Oh, so _ very _articulate, Raven.

"You saved me from the pool. I saved you from humiliation. We're even."

Raven scoffed. "I saved your life! We're not even!"

Richard raised his eyebrows and turned to go back. "Oh, so you _want _to go with them…?"

She grabbed his arm. "Wait. Ten percent."

"What?"

"I said, ten percent. That's how much you've repaid me."

"Fifty."

"Twenty-five."

"Uh-"

"Don't push it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You took me to a _bar_? And why is this place so empty?"

"I rented it for the night—"

"You _what?!_"

"I booked the place 'til morning. For you."

"_Why?_" Raven asked, baffled.

"For you to do whatever you have to do."

"And…what do I have to do…?"

"Scream, cry out, bawl…go ahead. There's no one here to hear you but me." Richard said, and the last little piece of ice-cold hate Raven had for him melted. "We can call in the security guards from outside if you want to beat up someone." Raven chuckled. This was so…thoughtful of him. Was it a trick?

"Wait…Why do I want to cry again?" How did he know….?

"I know you saw Delia and Shugo, Raven . I know you feel torn up inside right about now, so don't worry. Just let it out."

Raven faked a scoff. "No, that's impossible. Someone like me could never be a rival for Delia anyway….I'm not pretty…I'm definitely not as smart as she is. I'm poor, on top of all that."

"Yeah…and you're temper is really bad, too."

Raven gave him a look that said, _who's side are you on, anyway?_ and continued, "_Anyway, _how can a person like me be, in any way form or fashion, jealous of Delia? It's just impossible." She sighed, then muttered, "I didn't even have the qualifications from the start."

"Although the both of you can't really be compared," Richard began, earning another death glare from Raven, "You have the qualifications." Raven blinked and Richard shook his head ruefully. "What I mean is, if Shugo had met you first, he'd have definitely been head over heels in love with you."

"Are you…serious?"

"Yes. Your money, your temper, your brains….even though all of these are bad points, anyway. He'd have still loved you. Do you want to know why?"

"W…Why?"

"You're the first girl I've actually acknowledged. That I actually _like. _That makes you fully qualified, regardless of your social status or bad temper." He said, giving her a warm smile. Raven felt her heart thumping wildly, and Richard felt his heart speeding up in return. He had the feeling he was falling into something very, very complicated but he kind of…didn't give a damn. Raven, on the other hand, could feel her fair-weather heart do flip flops in her chest as the stare grew more intense. Finally, the bartender dropped a glass and the sound of shattering broke them out of their reverie and Richard cleared his throat and stood up. "Um…I'll be right back. Going to the men's room."

Raven nodded absently and turned away, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks. And all over. That stare had given her butterflies from her stomach down…and had left her feeling mighty thirsty. She searched around frantically and finally the bartender handed her a glass of water and she threw it back gratefully. However, it wasn't until the third or fourth cup that she noticed that the water he'd given her had a mighty bitter aftertaste…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Richard grinned at himself in the mirror, feeling so giddy he could dance. He said it. He'd actually fully admitted it to her. He was too anxious to go outside. It was going to be awkward, he could tell. But what could this mean? Maybe…just maybe…they'd start dating? Maybe..she'd let him kiss her? Maybe…? Richard shook his head. He mustn't get too carried away. For all he knew she probably still hated him. But…all the more reason to win her over. They always did say the chase was the most fun.

As soon as he walked back to the table, he knew something was up. Raven was singing softly to herself and swishing her drink around in her cup. When she saw him approach, she hung her head. "Hey…" he said, "Bunny Raven. What's wrong?" He sat next to her.

When she didn't respond, he looked at the bartender, who was the only witness to watch her while he was gone. "What the hell happened while I was gone?" The bartender shrugged and pointed to the cup that Raven was still swinging around. He grabbed it from her and sniffed it. "Everclear?!" He asked the bartender. "Why on earth would you serve that to her?! How many shots did she have?!"

The bartender shrank back under his fury. "Oh…only about two…but then I started diluting it with water because…you know…"

"Damn right you started diluting it with water…Oh Jesus Christ..." Richard sank back into his seat and put his head in his hands. How did the night turn out like this? Now Raven was drunk and he didn't know _what _was going to happen.

Raven, on the other hand, was experiencing a very high-quality bliss. This was the first time in her life she'd felt so carefree. Sure, she was a bit muddled…and she couldn't get her words out the way she normally could but…who cared? She was seeing the world in mixtures of dark blues and light purples and it was just so pretty…Ooooh, Richard! She made out his face in the swirlies of the lights and she reached towards him, to caress his face. Richard, however, took it as a slap. She really didn't know her own strength, he mused, as he rubbed his cheek and grabbed her hands before she knocked anything over. "Raven! Get a hold of yourself!"

"Riiiiight…Ravennn…Gettahollaurslf." Raven repeated, giggling at the end and trying in vain to remove her hands from Richard's strong grip. "I thought…I wassapeasant. Richard? Riiichard?" Raven asked imploringly, squinting to see Richard clearly through her wasted haze. Richard sighed. He had a feeling Raven had never gotten wasted before and swore he wouldn't embarrass her. Thankfully the bar was empty. Suddenly she began to cry, and leaned into Richard. Not knowing what to do, he pulled her into his lap while she sobbed, "You didn't have to be so blunt, you know…" Richard blinked at the clarity of her words, and thought she might have been sobering up. "I know my faults verrry clearly misssterr…" she slurred and he sighed, deeply. This would be a long night, he just knew it.

He opened his mouth to console her, but she cut him off. "No, nonononononono. I have no time for this. No time. I am a verrrry bussssy person, okay? I have no time to be playing these silly little games of love with you little boys. I don't do lovvve." She looked up at him and Richard tried not to notice how close she was to him and how red and soft her lips looked in the soft light. "I don't do love, Richard." She whispered clearly, and he was so close he could see the tracks of dried tears on her cheeks and the new tears threatening to spill out of her beautiful amethyst eyes. "Richard, you punk." She said, smiling, and her smile was so friendly and infectious, he smiled too. He didn't really know what he was smiling about, and he had a feeling she didn't know either, but he did it anyway. "Fifty. I'm giving you the discount of your life, but you deserve it, Dick. Thank you, Richard." Raven said, somewhat clearly again, and leaned in, pursing her lips, and this time Richard was sure she was intoxicated. And, as much as he did want to kiss her, he wasn't going to do it while she was drunk. She'd never forgive him. So he slowly pulled away, and tried to sit her back in her seat. She wasn't complying, and kept trying to get closer. Finally, she stopped struggling, and stood still. Richard stood as well, holding her arms in case she wasn't steady on her feat. She smiled at him gratefully—

—then threw up all over his tux.

* * *

**I guess all of the answers were right, huh? xD**

**Did you like it? Raven was so OOC in this chapter...I hope I conveyed a good drunken Raven. Also, in this chap I tried to express some of the pent up feelings in the team...well, besides Cyborg and Garfield, of course, but their stories will come into play later. For now, it's all about Richard and Raven. I hope you liked the fluff scenes....**

**Please, please tell me what you think! Give me details! If you give me details you get cookies!**

**Next chapter: **

**Okay, this time I promise it will be one of these, and not all of them:**

**A: Shugo says goodbye**

**B: Delia takes a dip in the pool**

**C: Richard gets jealous**

**D: Shugo gets an apple thrown at him**


	9. Author's Note 1

A/N: Yes. Before you flame me, I know it's been a long time. It's been a few months and you're probably ready to kill me because it's been all this time and all I've uploaded was a stinking author's note. (Or maybe you'll use more colorful language than that)

The truth is, I've been up to my ears in drama. My older sister attempted to commit suicide by throwing herself out of a second story window. We're still recovering from that. My mother and younger sister were in a car accident and were hospitalized. Then after they came out of the hospital, my mother divorced my father and he totally flipped and now we have a restraining order against him. So I'm trying to deal with all of this _and _do college apps and credit recovery so I can actually graduate high school and get into college and away from this hell hole.

As we speak, ACS is in my living room because the sister that tried to commit suicide told them that she was being sexually molested, so I HOPE that they do not take me and my siblings out of this home. For while I am 17, I'm still a minor in their eyes, and life will so totally end if I went to foster care.

I might _might_ continue this story, since it's better written and better liked than **It's wanting what you've got**.

What do you all think? What should I do?

Shall I leave this story on permanent hiatus? Is there anyone who might like to help with plot ideas and beta readings and such? It would be so helpful if I would get some support from you guys. Any other time I was feeling down or low I read your reviews and I felt so much better; at least you people appreciate me.

Yours,

Reimeiko-chan.

P.S. I also have a story up on FictionPress, and It would really lift my spirits if you guys would check out **Call me Superman**. But it seems like the way things are going...I might not finish that one either.


	10. Dark Horse

**A/N: Thank you so much, you guys. I love you all so much! I appreciate your feedback so much! Every time I get an email alert with your review in it, I read it and put it straight into my saved messages folder. That way every time I feel down, I read what you have to say and I tell you it lifts my spirits so much!**

**Special thanks to Spicy Sweet, Nga Aroha, Rukia Rae (yours made me cry!) for your loving and helpful comments! I love you guys so much! And thanks for the plot ideas, Spicy Sweet! I promise I will make this story more dolce! Sweetness is the key!**

**As for this chapter, I'm afraid there's not much going on, but there are some key points in here that I had to establish, such as Raven meeting Selina and all that. I know I also put a poll in the last chapter, but I forgot about these important events, so that poll will be for the next chapter. SO, while this IS a filler chapter, it is essential for the story. Please enjoy it. It may be a bit less that what you're used to reading, but I'm not in the greatest of mindsets, I guess. If everything goes well, I will have chapter 10 out by Friday. Provided that Midterms don't kill me.**

**So, here's Chapter 9. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Dark Horse

**_"A very small degree of hope is sufficient to cause the birth of love"_**

_- Henri B. Stendhal_

_

* * *

_

Raven felt like someone was crushing her head under a steamroller. After a few minutes of earnest fighting, she managed to get her eyes open. Blinking groggily, she noticed that she was not in her room, and nearly jumped three feet in the air as she spotted Richard beside her, asleep in a chair at the side of her bed.

More alert now, she sat up, taking in her surroundings. She was in a girl's bedroom, she noticed, with deep pinks and greens decorating the furniture and walls around her. The bed she was in was huge, and she buried under the softest green quilt imaginable. The bed itself was a four-poster canopy bed, and Raven felt the distinct desire to get away from all the finery; it was driving her mad.

Richard stirred in his seat as she bolted out of the bed, tripping over the tangled sheets and landing in an undignified heap on the floor.

"You're up." He grunted, helping her to her feet, and she noticed he didn't look too happy. She was puzzled at this; why did he look so upset? He wasn't the one waking up in…wait a second. Why the hell was she here in the first place?! _And where was here, anyway?! _Before she could open her mouth and scream bloody hell, Richard placed a finger on her lips and snapped his fingers. Confused, Raven opened her mouth again, only to be silenced with a death glare from Richard that nearly rivaled one of her own.

An elderly butler walked into the room, carrying a black suit on a hanger. Immediately, the reek of vomit filled the room, and Raven almost fainted in humiliation as the events from the previous night came to her remembrance. She swore under her breath, and Richard finally removed his hand, and reclined in the easy chair he'd been sitting in.

"Do you remember now?" he asked calmly, and she nodded. "Good. Now, do you know how much this suit cost?" She shook her head. "Nearly half a million dollars. Do you know why?" She shook her head again. "Because it is the only one of its kind." She gulped. What was it with him and one-of-a-kind clothing? She was in some major trouble, she realized. If he wanted, he could push her family into debt for the rest of their lives. She sighed, defeated.

"You're a completely hopeless case," Richard said, jerking her from her musings. "First, you get all emotional at the bar. Then, you drink a few glasses of strong liquor, get drunk, then vomit all over my priceless Gucci tuxedo made by the finest Milan designers."

Raven wished the floor would open up and swallow her. "So…why am I here, then, assuming this is your place…?" she ventured.

"You were sloppy drunk, Raven. What would your parent's think?"

_What do you care? _Raven almost said, but bit her tongue. She didn't know what Richard was capable of doing, and she didn't want to find out. Sure, she wanted to assert her defiance and everything, but he just might bring her family into it, and she didn't want them to suffer on her behalf. So far, she had been able to keep it between herself and the famous F4 leader, and she wanted to keep it that way. "I…apologize—"

"I've already called your parents. It seems like they stopped worrying when they realized it was _me_ you were with." He replied, emphasizing 'me' as if he were saying 'great and almighty king'.

Wonderful. Now her parents thought that she was sleeping with the Prince of Jump City. _Just _what she needed. "I apologize, Richard. If that's all…I'll be leaving now." she said dejectedly, accepting that with this mistake, she'd lost her chance at victory. How could she have been so careless and let Richard see her vulnerable side? Now she owed him. _Owed _him! You don't _owe_ your _enemies_!

Richard was studying her, as she was mentally arguing with herself and absently searching the room for her clothes. "No, this won't do. You look better angry." He snickered, and she gave him the finger, but was interrupted from further replying as the butler cleared his throat, and addressed Richard.

"Young Master, I have just been informed that the Madame has arrived."

Richard shot up as if the chair were suddenly on fire, and Raven became alarmed. Madame Selina?!

"She is searching for you now. The auction is today, and she wants you to make an appearance, perhaps showcase one of the items…" the butler continued, but Richard was beyond listening at this point. He was a whirlwind of energy, making up the bed Raven slept in, dismissing the maids and hauling Raven out of the room and into his, where he locked the door. Somehow, the butler, whose name was Alfred, Raven learned, followed them, and was updating Richard with the location of the Madame as he got them from his walkie-talkie.

Throwing Raven on the large couch in his suite, he picked up his phone and speed-dialed the F4. Ignoring Raven's snarl at being thrown like a ragdoll, he yelled into the phone "Emergency! The bitch is back!"

XXX

"There's a strange girl in my son's room," Garfield crooned in a high-pitched voice. "And it's a commoner, at that!" he chuckled, amused at the whole situation. "I really wonder how the Madame is going to react to this."

Richard covered his face with his hands and uttered a muffled groan.

"Tomorrow morning…" Victor began, inspecting an antique globe on Richard's dresser, "Richard shall be in….let's see…a boot camp in Siberia? I bet a thousand."

"Alaska. Three thousand." replied Garfield, and they chuckled at Richard's horrified face.

"No, wait. You're forgetting the hit man she'll employ to get Raven." Shugo said, fiddling with Richard's chess set.

"H…hit man?" Raven whispered, and Shugo winked, not reassuring her at all.

"I still remember that day in the sixth grade…when we ran away from camp…" Victor said, and the other boys murmured in agreement, sans Richard, whose horrified face was only growing in intensity by the minute. "We almost _died _that day. Remember how she sent those gunmen after us?"

"Stop! You're scaring her." Richard exclaimed, much to their amusement and Raven's confusion. "I have a plan."

Twenty minutes later, Raven had been given a makeover for the third time in her life. She was dressed in a black dress and a mink shawl, and again, decked down in jewelry whose prices she didn't even want to guess at. Her hair was left to brush her shoulders in soft curls, and her feet were encased in shoes so delicate, she thought they might be glass. But that wasn't possible, was it? They'd given her a book to hold and, right on time, the Madame walked in, and Raven tried not to look like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

Selina regarded her coolly, but not disgustedly. She also didn't look like she recognized her from that close encounter the first time Raven was here. Perhaps she'd only dreamed it?

"And who is she?" she asked, and although her words were kind, one could not mistake the aggressive dominance her eyes and posture suggested.

"H-hello…" Raven said, smiling politely, as Richard said, quite rudely, "She's my guest, and none of your business." Raven shot him a quick pleading look. The less fight he put up, the easier things would go. He paid no heed, and Raven braced herself.

"Well," Selina began with forced patience and an icy smile, "Seeing as she has come to my home, she is my guest as well, isn't that so, Miss?"

Raven began to reply, but Shugo interrupted by coming over and draping an arm around her slim shoulders. "She's my girlfriend." Raven's heart fell to her toes.

"Yes, she's our friend as well, and a first-year at our school." Garfield agreed, "We let her join the F4 to be our mascot, since she's so cute." Raven wanted to die.

Selina nodded, and turned back to Raven. "So, which family's daughter are you?"(*)

"Oh, ah…I'm…"

Selina waited expectantly as she fumbled for an answer, and Shugo spoke up again.

"Her father's a businessman. In the clothing industry. Fashion industry, I mean."

"Thank you, Shugo." Selina said, becoming irritated that Raven herself was not answering her questions. If she was suspicious, though, she didn't show it. "And is the young miss interested in today's auction?"

"Not only is she interested in the auction," Victor interjected, and Raven noticed Selina's eyebrows raise, "But she's going to be showcasing Vera Wang's new work which will be the dark horse for the auction tonight."

Selina smiled again, and turned to Raven once more, clearly indicating with her intense expression that she wanted only Raven to answer this next question. "It looks as if you were raised well. What does your mother do for a living?"

But before Raven could answer, she was interrupted yet again, but this time by her assistant, Nishida. Fortunately, whatever he whispered in her ear ended the interrogation, and she left without a backward glance. Nishida, however, stayed behind for a second, looking at Raven curiously, then followed behind her as well. Then it hit Raven that he was the man who had come to her house and offered her the scholarship! He couldn't have recognized her!

Shugo removed his arm from around her immediately after the group were in the room alone again, and Raven couldn't help but feel hurt. So, as she was wont to do when she was upset, she channeled her anger and directed it at the boys.

"How could you say such things?! How the hell are we supposed to do damage control?!" she exclaimed, "We should have just told her the truth…"

"What, that your dad is a janitor and your mom doesn't even have a job? Then that would have caused a bunch of things to happen to not only you, but to your family as well." Victor replied. "And I'm talking irreparable damage."

XXX

"Now this item will make the most dignified of us swoon! The auction item we have next is an authentic, signed, first edition copy of Charles Birkin's _The Devil's Spawn."_

"_The Devil's Spawn?!_" Raven whispered. It was her favorite book of all time! And a signed, first edition copy of it, too. She felt as if _she_ would swoon. Richard looked down at her, amused by her excitement, then noticed the look of pure bliss on her face as she regarded the book. He'd never seen that look on her face before, and for some reason, it touched some part of him, a part of him that had been locked away for years.

"The starting price is $450!"

"I bid one thousand." said Victor, raising his number.

"Two thousand." Called an older woman , who reminded Raven of those fat white cats, shooting Victor a smug look. He shrugged and raised his number again.

"Five thousand." He called, smirking.

"Eight thousand." The woman called, and the smug look dropped from Victor's face, as he clearly lost. Raven, meanwhile, was in awe of the prices. There went her dream of owning anything valuable. Richard, smirking, turned away for a minute, apparently making a phone call.

"Anyone for 8.5 thousand? Anyone? 8.5 thousand going once, going twice—"

The phone rang somewhere nearby, and the woman seated next to it held up her number, "I have ten thousand over here!" she called.

"And we have ten thousand!" the announcer called, excited by the rapid bidding. "Is ten thousand the last bid? If it is, then this item will be bought by the caller for ten thousand. Going once, going twice….Sold, to number thirty eight!"

There was a round of applause, and the next item was wheeled in, behind a haughty-looking Garfield.

"This next piece is the work of Garfield Logan, the young, yet famous, ceramics artist. It's called 'The Monkey'. The starting price is $4,000 dollars."

The rest of the auction pretty much went by in a blur for Raven, until Shugo pulled her away, telling her that it was 'her turn'. Richard looked a bit ruffled by this, which did not go unnoticed by Selina. If she wasn't suspicious before, she definitely was now.

In a few minutes, Raven was standing on the red carpet that led into the auction hall wearing the fluffiest wedding dress she'd ever been in. Not that she'd been in any at all…but that was beside the point. She was also fighting the other three F4 members with all her might, protesting that she "just can't do it. I can't go in there looking like this!!!" They, despite her protests, and damn strong punches, continued to haul her closer to the doors, snickering. On the count of three, they pushed her through the doors, and she stumbled along the walkway, but quickly regained her composure and walked carefully, trying not to trip on the dress's long folds. All along the walkway she cursed the F4 to high heaven and swore if she got out of this alive they would pay with their lives.

The crowd _ooh_ed and _ahh_ed, and the announcer described the dress and how Vera Wang reportedly stayed up for a week straight designing it.

"….the pale white and soft pinks in the dress will highlight your attractiveness. The shining sequins will increase your elegance…." Raven wondered if the crowd noticed the man was overdoing it. The dress didn't make her look that pretty. She noticed Richard staring at her with an odd expression on his face. It was so odd, she couldn't identify it at first. Then she noticed the crowd around her staring with that same expression, and she was thoroughly confused. "…starting at $15,000 dollars."

On the other side of the room, Selina watched Richard and Raven closely. She knew something was up, but she couldn't put her finger on it at all. She motioned to Nishida, and asked, "What has Richard been doing in his spare time?"

"Well…he's been more well-behaved these days," said Nishida, trying to keep his mistress' temper under control. One wrong word would cause her to explode, he knew. "And he's taking school much more seriously."

"And…do you know who that female student is?"

Nishida sighed. How could he word this? "Well, from what I know, she's a transfer student at GM Academy."

"Investigate her family."

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

**(*) It's a type of status; what family you belong to, in wealthy society.**

**Yes, it was short and boring. But that doesn't matter because I'm stepping up the drama in the next chapter! Yay!**

**Now...review? Please? It will make my day...**

**Next chapter:**

**A. Raven gets a gift!**

**B. Raven gets a date!**

**C. Raven gets yelled at**

**D. Raven loses someone...**


	11. Hopeless

**I'm not going to bore you with excuses on why I haven't been able to update. Happy New Years, and Happy belated Holidays to all of my faithful readers, and those of you who've stuck with me for so long. I won't make any promises on when I'll upload the next chapter, but I will let you know that it is halfway written. **

**For reassurance, I've left three surprises at the note on the bottom of the story, but I will not give them to you unless I get lots of reviews, letting me know you guys are still there and reading my story. ;]**

**Also, I need a beta or two. Anyone interested? I need someone experienced, please. If any of you asked to be a beta before and I accepted, let me know. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I think we all know that by now. **

**And without any further ado, since you're probably already about to kill me because I haven't updated in two months, here's Chapter 10.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Hopeless

**_"Who, being loved, is poor?"_**

_-Oscar Wilde_

* * *

_"Dear journal…_

_Today was, if anything, full of excitement. I met Selina Wayne today, the biggest badass of the business industry, a.k.a. the 'Boy Wonder's adopted mother. Of course, I was disguised. If she knew I was the daughter of a poor salary-man..."_

Raven sighed and put her pen down, unsure of how to continue. The whole debacle today at Richard's house could have been avoided if she hadn't gotten drunk and spilled her heart out to her worst enemy. Could her luck be any worse? Her eyes strayed to the corner of her desk, where a large leather book sat, mocking her. Richard had turned the tables on her today. Not only had he shown her utmost hospitality, gave her a bed when she was passed out, but he had saved face for her in front of Selina Wayne, which she knew was not an easy thing to do, in the slightest. What was this battle tactic of his? What did he have up his sleeve?

Why the hell was he being so nice to her all of a sudden? Was he actually bipolar? She solemnly fingered the book, reverently stroking the spines, while her mood turned bittersweet as she remembered what had happened at the end of the auction.

---

_Earlier that day:_

_Raven, exhausted, limped out of the doors of the Wayne household, eager to get home, and sporting quite a few blisters on her ankles from strutting around in heels all day. Richard trailed her at a distance, and she noticed, so she stopped, thinking it would be at least polite to thank him, even if she really, really, really didn't want to. He had really been there for her, though; he'd put up with her drunk, he'd given her a bed, he'd saved her from utter humiliation from Selina...Apparently, he _did_ have a heart, and that deserved gratitude. _

_"Hey," he said, approaching her. She acknowledged him with a nod, and said quietly, "Hey. I'm, uh, leaving now...and I wanted to say...thank you."_

_"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Richard said, smirking behind her back._

_"I said....thank you..." she muttered, even lower than she had said it the first time._

_"What?"_

_"I said, THANK YOU! Happy now?!" Raven said, losing her temper with his antics. Richard grinned even wider at her reaction, and stepped closer._

_"Gosh, you didn't have to scream at me. A simple thank you would have sufficed. But oh, I forgot, you commoners are rather prideful, aren't you?"_

_"You heard me the entire time, didn't you? The nerve..." Raven muttered. "I take it back."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I'm rescinding my thank you. I forgot that people like you wouldn't change that easily." she snapped, and muttered, "What was I thinking, thanking you..." Raven spun on her heel, and began strutting away, head held high. _

_"Bunny Raven, wait." Raven bristled at the nickname, and spun around to face Richard's grinning face._

_"_What_ did you call me!?"_

_He threw something at her, and she almost didn't catch it; it was so heavy. She gasped as she turned it over in her hands; it was the signed copy of Charles Birkin's _The Devil's Spawn_!_

_"Don't ever drink liquor when I'm not around." Richard said, and with that, he turned and re-entered the mansion, while Raven gaped at his retreating back, unable to find words. _

_---_

Richard sat idly at his desk, paying no attention to the teacher; his mind was full to the brim. He glanced to the side at Shugo's empty seat, and his mood darkened further. Where was his best friend? After Delia's revelation at the party he'd become very distant, which was typical of Shugo when he was in a depression. But why would he be in a depression, Richard mused, if Delia and him had obviously made up and were probably dating by now?

Halfway across the school, Raven made her way onto the balcony staircase, absent-mindedly looking for Shugo as she leaned on the short wall that overlooked GM Academy's large courtyard. He wasn't there of course, and somehow that made the balcony less warm. It was a good thing, though, because Raven didn't think she could face him after what she'd witnessed at the party. She didn't think she could face him, ever. She'd finally given in and admitted she had some feelings for someone to herself, for the first time in her life, but those feelings were crushed, and left her feeling bereft and empty. She didn't know what to do.

Leaving the balcony, she made her way to her second home; the indoor pool. She was walking with her head down, so she didn't notice Delia standing there until she almost collided with her. Fortunately, she was able to stop before collision, and the both of them did not go flying into the water.

"Raven." Delia said, smiling. "I was hoping I'd catch you here."

"Delia..." Raven said, unable to return the smile, but also unable to hold any grudge against her, since she was obviously a very kind-hearted person, and perhaps a friend as well. "Were you...serious about not returning?"

Delia nodded, smiling sadly. "I'm afraid so."

"When will you be leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Why so soon?" Raven, against her will, thought of Shugo, about how terrible he must be feeling about it. She'd been very selfish, only worrying about her own feelings, when Shugo was probably bearing more heartache than she. "I've never had a chance to say...thank you...for everything you did for me...I still haven't returned the favors that I owe you..."

"I really wish you'd stop saying things like that." Delia smiled again, at the torn look on Raven's face. "You know, Raven, I knew from the moment I first saw you that you were the girl that always made Shugo smile when I was gone."

Raven didn't know how to respond to that. It was almost cruel, she felt, but she knew Delia wasn't a cruel person. So she hung her head, feeling terrible.

Meanwhile, Shugo, on his way to the Literary Arts building, spotted Delia's car outside of the pool building. Alarmed, he made his way into it, wondering what possibly could she be doing there. Belatedly, he realized she was probably visiting Raven, and, sure enough, when he neared the sitting area by the water, he heard their voices; Raven's calm and quiet, and Delia's serious yet melodic. He paused, a few yards behind them, when their conversation became audible. He was about to go to them, but something Raven did made him stop dead. He watched her rise from her seat, and kneel in front of a bewildered-looking Delia. He was staring at her so intensely, trying to figure out why on earth would she humiliate herself like that, that he noticed the first tear escape her eye and slide down her porcelain cheek.

"Delia," she began, "I was a fan of yours for a very long time, even before I met you. So, I understand why you made your decision to have this new life more than anyone else. But still...I'm begging you not to leave."

"Get up, Raven." Delia said softly, feeling tears prick the corners of her eyes at Raven's distress.

"I know it's not my place to beg you to stay, and there's no reason for you to listen to me. But I don't know what to do besides this."

"Is this because of Shugo?"

"I don't know anything about him, but I know...how precious you are to him. When I see him, why does he always seem so melancholic? But...he still finds a reason to smile, and that smile...that smile...it's so warm. Delia...you're the only person that can make him smile. If you leave him like this, there's a possibility he might never smile again."

At this, Shugo left. Raven was...she was pleading his case...why? Why was she begging Delia to stay? What right did she have to....? Why didn't he have the courage...?

Delia cleared her throat and helped Raven to her feet, after wiping her tears. "Raven, whatever decisions I've made about going overseas is just like shopping. If I don't jump at this chance, there may never be another opportunity. I know clearly how much regret hurts. Shugo is precious to me, too, and I know I'm precious to him. Therefore, I know that he wouldn't want me to be living with regrets. Don't you think so?"

"I'm sorry...I didn't think..."

"No, Raven, I'm happy that you told me this. Oh, yes, I almost forgot." Delia pulled a bag from seemingly nowhere, and presented it to Raven. "Here. This is for you. I told you before, shoes are very important for women. I hope these shoes take you to a good place, Raven."

Raven opened the bag, and gasped when she saw a beautiful pair of black and gold heels inside of the bag. She didn't know where she could possibly wear them, but the thoughtfulness of the gesture touched her.

"I also have something to ask of you, Raven." Raven looked at her expectantly, eager to do anything, anything that might repay Delia for her kindness. "Please, be the one to make Shugo smile when I'm gone."

---

Raven trudged down the road leading out of the pool area, feeling relieved. Delia hadn't agreed to stay, but she had a feeling she'd at least convinced her of her feelings for Shugo, if anything.

She closed her eyes and sighed. There, she'd done at least one good deed today, and now she could rest easy knowing that although she couldn't have Shugo, she'd brought him and Delia that much closer together. She was sure that a bond as strong as theirs wouldn't evaporate with distance, and even though she was hurting because of it, she had hope in their relationship. Her feelings were such traitors, honestly.

For the second time that day, she almost collided with something, or someone, which turned out to be Shugo himself. He was angry, his face contorted with rage. She instinctively shrunk back, ancient instincts telling her to flee from this apparent danger. What had she done to him to warrant such anger?

"What the hell, Raven? Who do you think you are? Did anyone ask you to beg for her to stay on my behalf? Is it even your right? You weren't even asking, you were _groveling._ How embarrassing. Don't you have any pride?!"

"It wasn't because I don't have pride...it was because you were hurting so much..."

"What does that matter to you?!" he shouted, forcing her back another step. "This isn't any of your business, is it? Get lost."

* * *

**Gasp! An angry Shugo!!! A friendly Richard!! What on earth is going on here?! ;]**

**So, it looks like answer choices A,B and D were correct!!**

**Again, you guys, sorry I took so long. But in order to get you guys to like me again, I'm going to be posting a new story soon!!! Well, it might be three new stories, but I don't think I can manage five, since I can barely manage two. **

**Tell me what you guys would rather see, or if you'd like to see all three! By the way, these are all written up to the first three chapters and posted on other sites, so don't steal. ;]**

**Ultraviolet: (AU, Maybe a few OC's, like Shugo, RobxRaexSpeedy or Shugo, haven't decided yet) Raven and Starfire are on an undercover mission for their journalism team, and Starfire comes up with the bright idea to disguise themselves as boys and infiltrate Pennington's Academy for Gentlemen to cover their ultimate story, "An In Depth Study of the Mind of the Species Boy". Tension between the genders rise as sexualities are questioned, and feelings surface.**

**Arranged Unpredictability: (AU, SpeedyxRaexRob, Medieval Setting) Lady Raven is betrothed to a Sir Richard of Gotham. She's afraid of her father, Lord Trigon, who is an abusive and tyrranical parent, and has no choice but to comply. Speedy, her childhood playmate and closest friend harbors feelings for her, but she finds herself increasingly attracted to Richard, her bad boy fiancee. Who will she choose?**

**Fragile Bonds: (StarfirexRobxRae, later StarfirexAqualad) The Titans are stranded powerless deep in the heart of an African jungle after being bested by their newest enemy, Catienne. Robin becomes unbearably alpha-male, and Raven must try her hardest to cool him down, or the fragile bond that holds the team together will disintegrate, and they'll never get out of the jungle. Friendships are tested, minds might be lost, survival is at stake, and the food is running out. **

**Please review and tell me what you think! Lots of reviews make me write and post faster!!!**

**-Love, Reimeiko-chan**


	12. Wake

**Told ya I'd get the next chappie out soon, and hello to all my new readers! I love you guys. ^_^**

**And to **_**Jen**_**: Wow, my first flamer. Thanks! ;] And I do believe I said in the first few chapters, this **_**is**_** based off of Hana Yori Dango. This is a Teen Titans Version of BOF or HYD, whichever you prefer. If it's that unbearable, don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Wake

_**"When you are in love, you can't fall asleep because reality is better than your dreams"**_

_-Dr. Seuss_

* * *

Gate 18 was beginning to fill with people ready to board the plane to Paris, France; businessmen and women, a few tourists and, of course, Delia, Raven, and the F4…minus one member. Raven was worrying; why on earth was Shugo _doing_ this? She knew he was mad, but was he really going to let Delia leave without saying goodbye? What kind of twisted love was that? And after all the humiliation she put herself through…Raven frowned, deep in thought.

Richard stared at Raven; she was making _him_ feel sad just looking at her. Her head was bent, her eyes faraway, and her mouth etched in a seemingly permanent frown. Her hair fell across her face in a violet waterfall, and Richard's fingers itched to tuck it behind her ear. Recently, and especially after the Everclear incident at the bar, Richard had been getting more and more strange urges to do something for her or in her interest. If she was cold, he'd automatically get her something warm to drink, to her surprise and disbelief. If he found her sniffling, he yelled at her about swimming in the indoor pool when it was too cold outside. If a classmate or upperclassman even dared to look at her the wrong way, Richard's own patented death glare sent them running. And now, she was sad, and he felt that he needed to cheer her up. Well, it was to be expected, he thought to himself. Raven was one of the only girls he knew that didn't put up with his stunts, and that actually had a backbone. It was crazy; totally unbelievable that his hatred for her did a complete 180, and he didn't understand it. All he understood was that the feeling was there, and he couldn't get it to leave. He couldn't even feel numb anymore, like he was used to being. The rage he often battled with rarely reared its ugly head, and, believe it or not, he was becoming increasingly civil.

What was she doing to him?

"Jeez…I can almost see the black clouds over your head…" he muttered, trying to distract her from whatever was making her so…gloomy.

"Richard…Can I ask you a question?" she asked hesitantly, disregarding his earlier comment.

"If I said no, would you not ask?" he replied sarcastically. "Why are you acting like this? It doesn't suit you…"

"If you like someone, and because you like them so much," she said, ignoring his sarcasm, "You put your own feelings to the side for their own happiness and set them up with someone else…Would that be the right thing to do?"

"Right thing, my _ass_. What the hell _is_ that? If the world broke in half tomorrow, I'd die of regret because I didn't go after her."

Raven's eyes widened at the depth of his words. "You know, Richard, you might not be a complete idiot after all."

Richard grinned foolishly, mistaking her insult as a compliment. "You're just figuring that out now? I've always believed that it's better to regret after doing instead of regretting and never doing at all…Unlike that fool, Shugo. It seems like he won't be coming after all."

The speaker over head crackled, and a pleasant woman's voice announced that it was now time to board the plane to Paris, France. Raven watched Delia's face go from serenely hopeful to serenely heartbroken as she stood and gathered her bags. Shugo wasn't coming. Raven felt her tell-tale temper rise, and fought to keep a cheerful look on her face.

"I'll miss you all. Don't cause any trouble, you guys." She said, and the boys smirked.

"I'll come visit ya." said Garfield. "I know how much you'll miss me."

"Don't just visit, Gar, hold a show." Delia replied with a grin and embraced him.

"Don't get drunk," joked Victor as she turned to him. "I heard that Parisians love liquor and partying." Delia giggled and playfully shoved him, then turned to hug Richard, who was looking at the floor and pouting.

"Does it have to be you that leaves, Dee? I just can't understand women." He said, trying to look cool about it, but Raven thought he looked like a petulant child.

"You know, Dick, it's been ten years since you last called me Dee."

"Whatever. I've decided that you're still cool, so I'm going to call you Dee from now on. Do you have a problem with that?"

Delia rolled her eyes and scoffed, moving on to Raven. "Miss Raven Roth. Don't forget the favor I asked you."

Raven nodded, smiling sadly. "Be safe, Delia." _If this woman only knew…_Raven mused. How on earth would she be able to fulfill this favor? For all she knew, Shugo had holed himself away in his room and would never come out. Delia smiled at them one last time, while Raven wondered how could one person smile so much and not get tired. She was stalling, Raven realized; she was waiting to see if Shugo would show up. When he didn't, she turned to go, stopping one last time to warn them to be good, and to scan the airport once more for her love. He still did not come, and she wearily made her way onto the plane and out of sight.

"That stupid idiot…" Richard griped as they left the gate. "He didn't even come to say goodbye. What the hell is his problem…? You guys say I'm bad, but the real spiteful one here is Shugo."

"He looks so happy-go-lucky, but when he's hurt, he's the scariest." Garfield agreed.

_"So this is how you guys talk about me when I'm not there." _said a new voice, and they spun around to see Shugo, who had, apparently, been there the whole time, sitting in a small alcove close to where they had said their goodbyes.

"You!" exclaimed Victor. "How long have you been here?!"

"Since three hours ago."

"What?!" cried Garfield. "You mean you came before we even got here, and still didn't say goodbye?!"

Raven shoved past them to glare at a surprised Shugo. "What are you doing?!" she yelled. "Is this the type of person you really are?! Go after her! If she can't be here by you, then you go be by her, Shugo! You said you liked her! Is this how you show your love, Shugo?! By hiding from her while she's obviously hurting because you didn't show?!"

Shugo looked at her a bit sheepishly, but she continued her tirade, not a bit out of breath.

"And do you still think you have the right to say you like her?!" she said, and this caused Richard to look at her in confusion. Was this what she had been referring to earlier when she asked him that strange question? To their surprise, Shugo broke out into a huge grin, and pulled an airplane ticket and his passport from his pocket. "It's the next flight, and I've already checked in my bags." he explained with a smirk.

The gang smiled and laughed at Shugo's belated revelation and Raven's loss of speech. Raven was quite a bit humiliated, and she felt a blush creep up her cheeks as she realized how she must have sounded, yelling at him to do what he already planned to do.

"You punk, Shugo…what made you decide to do this?" Victor said, proudly clapping him on the shoulder.

"This wonderful little lady right here." Shugo said with a grin, reaching over to tug on a lock of Raven's hair. Garfield tackled Shugo, giving him a very manly nuggie, and Victor and Richard joined in, mussing his hair and pounding him on the back. Raven met Richard's eyes, and he smiled at her, the expression softening his face. Raven looked away, unsure of what to say.

Shugo disentangled himself from his friends, and he gathered his things before turning back to Raven. "Thanks, honestly. You helped me see that sometimes you have to run into things headfirst, and live with no regrets. And you taught me that sometimes you need the strength to hold on. I'm…I'm really glad that I was able to meet a girl like you." Raven tried hard to hold back her tears; this was really goodbye, and he was really going after the girl of his dreams. Where did that leave her and her feelings? What had she done?

Shugo reached for her and crushed her to his chest, bending to kiss her forehead. The group looked on in incredulity; Richard, a bit ruffled by Shugo's public display of affection, and Garfield and Victor in reluctant admittance that Raven was now an invaluable new addition to their group.

"See you guys." Shugo's goodbye was a lot less mushy than Delia's, no hugging whatsoever, excusing Raven, but that was to be expected, Raven guessed, with guys.

* * *

Richard and Raven leaned against Richard's car at the side of the road that cut through a wheat field behind the airport, squinting into the sun to see Shugo's plane fly through the air. Raven was hoping that after he left, the pain would recede, but so far, it was still there. She frowned into her cup of hot chocolate Richard had bought her at a nearby newsstand. It was scaring her, his new hobby. For the life of her she could not process why he was being so nice to her after what had happened after the party. He'd said he…liked her, but what did that mean? He'd never elaborated; they'd both gotten embarrassed, then he went to the bathroom and she got…drunk. They'd never actually spoken about what had happened yet, either. And how was she to know that was what he said, anyway? She didn't really remember much about that night.

But if he _did_…like her, what kind of_ like_ did he mean? Like her as a friend? Like her as more than a friend? Like her as an associate? What? And why, all of a sudden? They were enemies at war! Enemies don't wind up liking each other.

While Raven was thinking, Richard was watching her with a mixture of interest and contemplation. Finally deciding on whatever he was thinking about, he put his own cup down on the hood of the car, and stepped in front of Raven. She looked up at him in question, and in response, he stepped closer, bracing himself with a hand on either side of her. He stared into her eyes, intense, and Raven raised her cup to hide her rapidly blushing face. Did he know what she was thinking? Why was he staring at her so hard?! Their bodies were so close, she could feel heat radiating off of him, and his breath caressed her face. She felt her heart go into overdrive, and she cursed it for being so fair-weather.

"Raven." He said softly, and something in his voice made her lower her cup and search his azure eyes.

"W-what…? What do you want…?" she stuttered, unnerved by his close proximity.

"Listen to me carefully," he continued in the same tone of voice, "I'm only going to say it once, so pay attention." Raven nodded, unsure of what else to do. "Raven, you and I, lets..."

At that moment, another plane rocketed by, drowning out whatever Richard had to say, and she blinked at him, uncomprehending. Richard, taking this as an assent, smirked, and retrieved his cup before rounding the car and getting in. Raven stood there for a few moments more, trying to figure out what he possibly could have said, until Richard honked the horn and she was forced to get in.

* * *

"This is delicious…!" Raven quietly exclaimed to Sarah at lunch, munching the éclair she'd given her. Sarah smiled knowingly, but her face fell as she noticed Richard entering the cafeteria, followed by a hoard of squealing girls. Raven turned to see what she was looking at, catching his eye, and he purposefully strode over to her table.

"Saturday at Four o'clock in front of the Pizza Place on Main Street." He blurted, and she found herself staring at him blankly for the second time that week.

"E-excuse me?"

"If you're even a minute late, I'm going to kill you." He said, glaring at her before walking away as quickly as he'd come. If Raven didn't know any better, she'd say he was shy about whatever he had to say to her. But she knew better, didn't she?

Sarah looked on in growing despair. Raven looked at her in question to his strange behavior, but Sarah said nothing, and excused herself, leaving Raven to ponder the weirdness of it all.

* * *

That Saturday, Raven and Muriel walked briskly to the shopping center, hoping they wouldn't get caught in the rain. The sky loomed above them, threatening and dark.

"Hurry!" Muriel exclaimed as Raven grabbed a shopping cart. "If we don't get in here while it's early, everyone will get all the sales before us! Our survival for the next three months is depending on you and me, Raven. Got it?"

"…Yes, Mom…"

"Good. Now, when the clothing section opens at exactly 4 o'clock, I want you to get in there and just throw everything into the cart, even if it doesn't look like it can fit."

"Wouldn't it make more sense and save time if we went together?"

"No! I have to catch the sale on the chicken! It's buy one, get two free! I'll see you at 6, okay?"

Raven agreed, and dutifully shopped, making sure she grabbed anything and everything that was on sale for fifty percent off and higher. This was the only time they could shop, if at all; when the shopping center held its famous annual clearance sale on groceries, household items and clothing. Her foster mother lived for this day, and always dragged Raven with her to do the shopping.

At 6 o'clock, Raven dragged her bags to the doors of the shopping center and looked out into the sheets of rain where Muriel was caught in the torrential downpour. "Damn it, I knew we weren't going to make it out in time. Oh, well, I'll just call Thomas to come pick us up!" She shouted back to Raven and gestured for her to help her get the stuff back into the center.

As Raven helped her mother get the groceries out of the rain and safely under the shelter and Muriel called Thomas, it finally dawned on her what Richard had been saying.

"No…there's no way…" she muttered.

"What's that, Rae?" Muriel asked, catching her words.

"Hey, Mom…there's no way someone would wait for two hours in the pouring rain for someone who didn't even agree to meet them, is there?"

"No…not unless they're crazy." Muriel chuckled.

"That _crazy-ass_…" Raven mumbled and excused herself, telling Muriel she was sorry, grabbed her new umbrella and dashed out into the rain to the Pizza Place on Main Street that was a couple of blocks away. There's no possible way he'd…

Raven reached the Pizza Place, panting, and stood under the awning, looking for Richard. The place was deserted, and few cars zoomed by. She was about to leave when she heard a small sneeze. To her shock, Richard was huddled on a bench to the right of her, shivering and drenched in the chill of the rain that was beginning to turn into sleet. Raven stood and stared for a few minutes, until Richard finally lifted his head and saw her. They regarded each other for a long moment, before Richard broke the silence.

"What time is it right now?" he asked when she approached him and held out her umbrella to cover the both of them.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that question?" she replied, wonderingly. "Do you know what time it is right now? Do you really have nothing _better to do?_"

"Did I not say I would kill you if you were late?"

"Did I ever say I would come?"

"You came, didn't you?"

"T-that's because…that's because I t-thought just in case…" she paused, unable to come up with a good reply. "What were you going to do if I didn't come, anyway?! Sit out here in the freezing rain forever?!"

"But you came, so that doesn't matter! It's your fault I'm going through all this trouble, anyway, so what right do you have to complain?!"

Raven couldn't answer, especially not when he shivered cutely and ducked his head into the raised collars of his coat. She sighed, and lowered her head, feeling sorry for him, and even sorrier still for herself.

"Get up." When he didn't respond, she tugged on his arm. "Get up, I'll…buy you something hot to drink."

* * *

"Where are we?" Richard said, his voice muffled by the scarf Raven had reluctantly lent him out of the kindness she'd dragged up out of the deepest recesses of her heart. "Are you sure you know this place?" He asked, looking dubiously at the abandoned-looking building they were in front of.

"Yeah, it's the best and cheapest café I know. It's on the top floor of this building," Raven replied, leading him into the place. The interior was just as desolate-looking as the outside, and even Raven was beginning to doubt she'd gotten the right buidling. But she wasn't about to admit that.

They got on the elevator and Richard's mood lightened at the thought of somewhere warm. At least today wouldn't be a total disaster. He looked at Raven, and his mood lifted even more. She'd apparently had second thoughts about ditching him, and now she was going to buy him something to drink. He couldn't help but feel smug about it.

Suddenly, the elevator made a weird sound and stopped abruptly and jerked a bit, causing Raven to stumble and pitch backward into Richard, and they tumbled to the floor.

"What's happening?" Richard exclaimed as he helped her sit up, "This better not be your idea of a joke…are you trying to get me back for something? This isn't funny, Raven."

Raven tried not to laugh at his obvious terror, given the situation. "No. I don't know what happened," she said, standing up when the elevator had stopped jerking and checking the buttons. "I think we're stuck…"

"Stuck?! Well, un-stick us, then!"

"I can't! I don't know how!" Raven exclaimed, pressing all the buttons frantically. She was trying to stay calm, but it was hard to do that when you were stuck in an elevator high up off of the ground and could fall to your death at any given moment.

"What do you mean you don't know how?! How are we going to get out?"

"Calm down! I'm sure it will move after a few minutes…" Raven said, trying to reassure him, as well as herself.

* * *

_30 minutes later_

* * *

"Raven…" Richard said softly. Raven looked at him from where she was sitting on the opposite side of the elevator. His face was flushed, and he had a wild look in his eyes.

"If you complain about the elevator one more time, I am going to kill you with my nail file. For the last time, I am not a mechanic, I don't know what the hell is wrong with the elevator, and we just have to wait until someone comes to break us ou—"

Raven broke off; Richard was scooting over to where she was sitting. "W-what is it?" He didn't say anything, but he looked like he wanted to. He moved closer, opening his mouth, and she pulled up her knees to her chest, trying to put more room between them. He crawled closer still, caging her knees between his arms. Raven decided that he was getting way too close, and put out her arms to push him away, but wound up catching him as he pitched sideways and crumpled to the floor.

"Richard?! What...?!" She leaned over him, and realized he was shivering and flaming hot to the touch. "_Shit!_ You have a fever!" _Rich people must have no immune system..._She mused; she felt absolutely fine. But, of course, she hadn't been sitting for two hours in the rain, either.

"I was trying to tell you..." he whispered weakly. Raven rolled her eyes. He was overreacting. Not the tough boy he always portrayed when he got sick, it seemed. She maneuvered him so that his head was laying in her lap. "It's c-cold, Raven..." She sighed and removed her jacket, tucking it around him. She didn't have any medicine on her...except...

Well, it would be a good way to get back at him for all the nonsense he put her through. Happily, she dug in her little backpack for her water bottle and her trusty Midol.(+) "Open your mouth." she instructed, and that seemed to wake him up a little.

"What is that? Are you trying to poison me?" he asked groggily, and tried to push her hand away with a weak wave of his arm. "I'll be fine in a few hours. Besides, I don't wanna get better if I get to lay here." He looked up at her and smirked. She resisted the urge to smack a sick person, and settled for smacking his arm away instead.

"Shut up and just drink. It wouldn't make sense for me to kill you here where they can find me and I can't dispose of the evidence." That seemed to shut him up a bit, and he obediently opened his mouth to drink the water and the pill.

"Would you at least tell me what kind of medicine it was?" he asked, after swallowing and accepting the rest of her water to drink.

"Oh, it was Midol. You know, medicine for menstrual cramps."

* * *

**Haha! Richard had to eat Midol! So, what did you think of this chapter? What do you think is coming up next? Was that a nice surprise from Shugo? Did I update nicely? :)**

**Cookie for you if I get lots of long reviews. ^_^**

**Next chapter:**

**A. Richard gets Raven back**

**B. Something unexpectedly bad happens!**!


	13. Scandal

**AN: Hi. It's been a while hasn't it? -dodges flying sharp things- Okay. Well, I have my betas and I'm back in my groove, so special thanks to Crimson (my new beta for this story) and here's your twelfth chapter.**

**Get ready to be up to your ears in drama. Can you take it?**

**EDIT: ...Okay, so due to some reviews about some parts of this chapter being unrealistic, I edited and cut some things out. Hopefully it's now to your liking. **

* * *

Chapter 12: Scandal

**_"Conversation may be compared to a lyre with seven chords - _**_**philosophy**_**_, art, poetry, love, scandal, and the weather"_**

_-Anna Jameson (1794-1860)_

* * *

"Get in. I'll have them drive you home." said Richard. It was morning, and they had just been embarrassingly found by the owner of the building, who had yelled at them for "playing around" and lucky he hadn't "gotten them arrested for trespassing".

Raven sighed for what felt like the millionth time in the past few days. "Forget it, I'll walk. I have to figure out what exactly I'm going to tell my mom..." She rubbed at her temples. It was ridiculous, really, what she found herself getting into. She didn't even want to think about it even more. "Go home and get some rest...I don't think your fever has gone completely down yet..." she said, hesitantly. Should she even care?

He shrugged and looked like he was about to say something more, but she turned on her heel and walked off.

xxx

Raven walked into her house cautiously. By the sound, or rather _smell_ of it, Muriel was already up making breakfast, and Tommy was watching his morning cartoons as usual. However, the minute she closed the door, all motion stopped and she was ambushed in the hallway.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. "I won't ever do it again, Mom...it was inexcusable to stay out all night and not even call..." she trailed off when she saw the amused, smug smiles they were giving her, all three of them."...What?"

"Oh, Raven, why would we be mad at you, when you're obviously the most genius daughter in the world? Do you know who it was that you saved last night? Only the _heir_ to Wayne Industries. And what kind of company is Wayne Industries? Only the _richest_and most _influential_industry in all of Jump City, Gotham, Metropolis, even!"

Raven stared up at them mutely. They couldn't be serious.

"That means that saving the person who is to lead on Wayne Industries in the future is like saving the economy of Metropolis! Inexcusable? You should win a gold medal! Think of the rewards!" Thomas exclaimed. "We'll never go hungry again!" Muriel slapped him, cutting his victory speech short.

"The only time these kids go hungry is when you spend your paycheck on horse races. _I_in the meantime work so hard just to keep the house clean, keep my job..."

Raven shook her head in exasperation and left her parents to bicker. Wait...how did they find out she was with Richard anyway? When she reached the living room, however she stopped dead. Strewn all over the floor, couches, and anything else that they could rest things on was clothes, designer jewelry, and boxes and boxes of shoes!

"What the hell?! How...how? What is all this?" she sputtered, a bad feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. "And more than that, how did you know, anyway?"

"What do you mean how do we know?" said Muriel. "The young master...not master...what was his name? Ah, yes! Richard! He called this morning and sent them over, telling us not to worry because you were with him! He sent this as an apology for causing trouble!"

"Honestly, I didn't think the heir of the company was that polite!" said Thomas, holding up a suit against him, thoughtfully. "He said that next time he would come directly to see us. It was so touching; tears came to Muriel's eyes!"

Unknown to them, Raven had already walked to her room, closed the door, and flung herself facedown onto her bed.

XXX

The weeks that followed the Midol Incident, as Raven affectionately called it, passed by in a blur. It was a very..._interesting_ blur, though. For one thing, Richard continued to tell her to meet him someplace at impromptu times, and she showed up...sometimes...

She didn't show up because she_wanted_to. It was because Richard made her life a living hell if she _didn't._ Plus, she kind of owed him for all the favors he'd been giving her, like the shipment of Earl Grey he had shipped to her house when he found out she liked tea--which she shipped right back--and the random gifts in the mail for her parents--which she couldn't bear to ship back.

And on top of all that, the school's social website was filled with comments and topics about their growing relationship. It seemed like everyone already regarded them as boyfriend and girlfriend, except for Raven herself!

That morning as she walked to school, random kids were calling good morning to her, and saying things like "You look pretty today!" and "Hi! It's so good to see you, Raven!" even though she hadn't ever said a word to them prior to that morning.

It was so _creepy_, Raven thought. Dismissing it as normal, teenage behavior, she proceeded to the student lounge/library to research a project for class. Almost immediately, she was ambushed by a gaggle of schoolgirls, all wanting her phone number and wondering if she'd like to attend their birthday party this Friday? Detangling herself, she noticed Sarah standing off to the side behind a girl who was dutifully typing away on The _Dernier_, the school's social website.

"Why are you standing here like this?" she asked, noticing the strange look plastered on Sarah's face. "What's wrong?"

She followed Sarah's line of sight and saw what everyone was gawking at on their individual computer screens and the reason for her newfound popularity. Scrolling words across the top of The _Denier_'s homepage proclaimed her as the new girlfriend of heir to the Wayne Industries; none other than Richard Grayson!

As if on cue, Richard wandered over to them, flanked by Victor and Garfield. He looked at the screen and grinned, while Victor and Garfield looked over his shoulder, curious. Raven was still staring, incredulous, when Garfield leaned forward and asked if the rumor was true. Just as Raven had feared, he slung an arm around her and cleared his throat.

"Everyone, I'd like to make an announcement." Richard said, once all eyes were on him. "From now on, you will regard Raven as if she were me, because she's my girlfriend. If I hear one _whisper_ of something against her, you'll have to answer to me. Treat everything she says as if it were coming from me. Understood?" Raven could just _see_ the smiley face attached to the end of that sentence and she violently shrugged him off.

"Listen, Richard," she snapped. "I don't know who gave you permission to parade me around like I'm some sort of mascot but let's just get some things clear. I am _not_ your girlfriend, _nor_did I ask to join your little club. No offense, Victor, Garfield," she added. They were all giving her smug and amused smiles and she got the distinct feeling that they did not believe one word she was saying. They were probably thinking she was just shy and embarrassed that he put their relationship out there like that and it irritated her all the more. "Seriously." she said belatedly, and they all nodded as if they were humoring her, and then returned to their conversation. She sighed, exasperated, and threw up her hands in defeat. It didn't matter. She knew she wasn't dating Richard, however the overjoyed look on his face when he announced it, like someone had just handed him Christmas on a silver platter, _had_ somehow wormed its way into her heart so she decided she'd break it to him later...when she could be taken seriously.

In class, Raven looked around for Sarah, but she was nowhere to be found. It wasn't like her to just disappear in the middle of the day. Asking the teacher, she found out that Sarah had fainted, and was rushed home. Worried, Raven went there after school, only to find Sarah in bed, sulking.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly, sitting beside her on Sarah's large princess-style bed.

"I was a bit dizzy…" Sarah replied, playing with her stuffed sheep, Maggie, which Raven had never seen her without. "I'm fine now." she added, smiling sheepishly.

Raven ventured a small smile. "That's good, then…and don't worry, no one will bother you about me coming to see you. Not anymore, anyway."

"Raven…about Richard…"

"Hmmm?"

"Was that…true?"

Raven blinked, then scoffed. "Are you out of your mind?! Of course it's not true."

"But…it seems like he really likes you."

"Sarah, that is totally ridiculous. Given his track record, it's unlikely that that is even possible." Raven shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. "He sure knows how to stress me out, though."

Immediately, Sarah brightened, and flashing her a brilliant smile, got out of bed. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"You're going somewhere?" Raven asked, taken aback at the transformation.

"Yup, I'm feeling a lot better…say, Raven…let's go somewhere and have some fun."

"Fun? What do you mean by fun?" Raven replied, wary of Sarah's strangely changing moods.

"Oh, stop being such a deadbeat, you'll see later. Wait here, I'll be out in a bit, and then we can leave!" Raven imagined a few hundred exclamation marks in everything she said to her, she was that energetic. It was hard to believe this was the same girl who'd fainted and had to be rushed home, lying in bed as if it were her last day on earth.

Raven got up and wandered around Sarah's room, marveling at the difference from her own. Sarah had a plasma television mounted on the wall with an entire library of DVD's stacked in what seemed like alphabetical order. On the wall adjacent, there was a low bookshelf where picture frames were displayed. A large brown leather album was balanced precariously on the edge of the table, and Raven moved to fix it when the title caught her eye. _Grayson-Matsuoka Academy Preschool_ it read. Curious, she picked it up and was about to open it when a shriek pierced the room and it was violently snatched by Sarah.

"Why are you touching my stuff?!" she shrieked again, holding the book tight to her chest and breathing heavily. Raven stumbled back into the bookcase at the outburst, shocked.

"I'm sorry…" she murmured, trying not to set off another verbal explosion.

"I-I wrote weird things in here…that's why I don't want anyone to see it…" Sarah stuttered, still clutching the book, the wild look never quite leaving her eyes.

"No…I shouldn't have touched it…without asking for permission?" Raven said, unsure of how to proceed.

Sarah nodded mutely, her hands shaking as they placed the album back on the shelf. Raven kept her eyes on her the whole time, not wanting to make her angry again.

Xxx

"Richard, are you really serious?" asked Garfield, moving his rook in place, effectively putting Victor's king in check. "About Raven, I mean."

Richard scoffed, carefully cleaning his favorite telescope. It was six o'clock, and the boys were lounging in Richard's room, all bored with nothing to do, but craving each other's company.

"Well it's not a lie, so it must be the truth." Richard stated cryptically.

Victor sighed. "How can you talk about truth so easily when you know what truth is to us? To you, Garfield, Shugo and me, the only freedom we have is dating."

"The final choice is up to our parents." Garfield added, growing serious. "You haven't forgotten, have you?"

"Are you a real man, or are you just talk?" Richard asked, shaking his head in what seemed like pity.

"What is a real man to you, Richard?" Victor asked, wondering where he was going with this. Knowing Richard's logic, it couldn't be anywhere good.

"A real man takes responsibility from beginning to end. I started this, and no matter what my parents say, I'm in control."

Not really understanding him, the boys shrugged and continued their chess game.

xxx

Raven found herself at a club, music pumping through her and her heart beating in time with the base. She stood uncertainly by the bar, glaring at anyone who tried to buy her a drink. Sarah was off "saying hello to some friends", and she was beginning to wonder why exactly people spent so much of their time here. There wasn't much to do but dance, get high, dance some more, make out in the gritty corners where no one looked too hard, dance, then get high again.

At least in this club, which was more upscale than any clubs Raven had ever been to—which was close to none—there wasn't much drug dealing, just lots of dancing and strobe lights and expensive shoes.

"Hey Raven, have a drink!" Sarah laughed as she wandered over, a guy in tow on each side. She handed her something that smelled vaguely of oranges, and at Raven's suspicious look, Sarah laughed again. "Don't worry, it's just orange juice. You looked thirsty. Want to go dance?"

Raven shook her head, smiling slightly. "No, thanks. It's my first time here, so I'll just look around."

"Okay. Just stay here for a second, okay? There's someone I want you to meet!" Sarah turned and bounced off, the men at her heels. Raven stared after her, an unsettling feeling rising in the back of her mind. She dismissed it, but set the orange juice on a nearby table, and pulled out a bottle of water from her bag.

Meanwhile, Sarah was on the dance floor, working up a sweat. She casually glanced over at Raven, her grin slipping off of her face when she saw the juice unattended on the table. She stopped dancing, leaning backwards to get a better view when a girl bumped into her from behind. Sarah turned and slapped her, causing the girl to stumble to the ground.

"What?" she asked, as the girl looked up at her, angry and confused. "You think I was wrong?! Is it _unfair_? You ugly _thing_…the least you could do was watch where you were going."

"Now, now, _Kitty_…" a husky male voice said behind her, taking her hand and leading her back onto the dance floor. "Someone's feisty tonight, aren't they?"

"Fang! I was just looking for you…"

xxx

"Oh, Kori…don't leave me like your friend Raven did. That girl barely ever comes to work anymore." Ms. Fyre fretted, leaning on the glass counter that housed her famous pastries.

"Aunt Rose, she's only ever missed today, and it's her day off." Kori replied, growing exasperated with her eccentric aunt who'd been pestering her all day. Suddenly her aunt gasped, and smiled brightly. Kori turned, surprised to see Garfield walking through the doors to the shop.

"W-welcome…" she said, unable to find any other words.

"Doesn't Raven work here?" he asked, looking around. "I don't see her…"

Kori blinked at him, in awe of his amazing looks. "It's…her day off…"

"And you?" he asked, smiling pleasantly. "You're her friend? Since when?"

"P-preschool…"

"Then…you must be her best friend, right?"

Kori blushed and nodded. Garfield smiled again, and grabbed her hand. "Great. Let's go."

"Go? Go where?!" Kori sputtered, protesting. She looked back at her aunt imploringly, but the woman was nowhere to be found. Garfield chose not to answer, but smiled again reassuringly, and pulled her out of the shop.

Xxx

"I'm just saying this because I think she might get hurt." Garfield said as he brought some snacks and laid them on the table. They were at Gar's house, and apparently he'd brought her there to warn her about Richard. "I'm hoping maybe you can warn her…I'm sure you know how important these kinds of things are to girls."

Kori eyed him warily as she rounded the table. "What kind of warning? You mean, the 'he's not a tree you can climb so don't bother' kind of warning?" Garfield chuckled. "You mean, the 'we're just a bunch of rich boys looking for some fun so don't be sad when he gets tired of you' kind of warning?" she continued, getting angry at him for suggesting and at herself for being attracted.

"Hey…calm down." He said, still smiling, as he passed her a cup of tea. "It's scary when a cute lady gets angry." Kori scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You're really are Raven's friend, aren't you? Always so moody…"

"And it seems like you think all girls go crazy when you sweet talk with that weasel face of yours." Kori quipped. "You misjudged me. I'll just leave and act like this conversation didn't happen." She stood up, finishing her tea in one quick gulp. She walked to the door, pausing before turning the knob. "The more I think about it, the more it pisses me off." She muttered. "You rich boys are all one and the same. Look, it's not Raven who likes him, okay? The one who likes her and made the first move is Richard, not her. Raven's never had any intentions of even befriending him, so get that straight." With that, she spun on her heel and almost collided with Victor who was coming through the door. He stepped to the side, politely, and she tossed her head and continued out.

Staring after her inquiringly, Victor came in and shut the door. "What did you do now?" he asked the bemused Garfield.

"What do you think I did?"

"Well, there's only one reason why girls leave your house angry…"

"Well it wasn't anything I did…plus…she's the type of girl I dislike."

Victor gasped in mock surprise. "There's a type of girl you dislike? Lies!"

Xxx

Raven wandered towards the exit of the club, wondering what Sarah would do if she found out she left without her. In the dark of the club, she stumbled over something that felt vaguely like a guitar case and took great care not to let it fall.

"It's not like it's a life or death situation." Said a husky, male voice. Raven looked up into the face of the violin owner and gasped, embarrassment coloring her face. The boy grinned, and Raven felt her heart sputter. He was almost a carbon copy of Shugo, but instead of bronze hair, he had hair the deepest shade of ebony.

"Well, I'm sure it's something important, so…" she murmured.

"It's a bit stuffy in here, isn't it?" he asked. "I know a place quieter where you can wait for your friend…"

"How did you know I was with…?"

"A girl wouldn't be in a club alone, would she? Especially not a beautiful one such as yourself." The ebony-haired boy grinned. "I'm Fang, Sarah's friend. She said she felt the loud music would be a bit exhausting to you, so she said for me to escort you to a place where you'd be more relaxed." Fang stood, took his guitar case, and gestured for her to follow. When she didn't move, and eyed him warily instead, he chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't bite. And if you don't believe me, Sarah will be there shortly anyway, so you can confirm with her." Reluctantly, Raven agreed, and he led her to a small alcove apart from the rest of the club and pounding music, but still close enough that they could see the dance floor.

Soft music drifted to Raven's ears, and she noticed he had taken out his guitar and began to play a slow, soothing melody. Unbidden, memories of Shugo raced into Raven's mind, and her heart felt a bit sore. He had been her first crush, whisked away on an airplane with another woman before she was even able to acknowledge her feelings. Such is life, though, wasn't it? She tipped her head back to receive the last drops of her water, and was surprised to find it empty. Strange how she was in a club for hours without dancing, but her mouth was as dry as a desert.

"Drink this." The boy—he still hadn't told her his name—handed her a glass of water from a pitcher nearby.

"Thanks." She said, and gratefully downed the glass.

"You're welcome." He replied, smiling. "Let's go back down after one more song." Again, he played that soft, soothing melody, and Raven began to wonder why everything was looking so blurry before she passed out.

Xxx

The sun streaming through the open window hit her porcelain skin, waking Raven out of her deep sleep. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up, trying to figure out where she was and why did her bed feel so soft?

Opening her eyes further, she realized she was in a hotel room, and her clothes were strewn helter-kelter on the floor. She gasped as she read the message left in lipstick on the mirror overlooking the bed, "_THANKS FOR LAST NIGHT!"._

Faster than she ever thought she could move, she was out of the bed, and in her clothes. Nothing could have happened, right? She would know if she'd been taken advantage of, wouldn't she? She had to be losing her mind. What exactly happened the night before? She couldn't remember a single thing!

"Impossible. Impossible! IMPOSSIBLE!" she shrieked at herself in the mirror.

Xxx

"Master Richard…this is the first time in your entire high school career that you've worn uniform. _Or_ had your hair straightened. Is something the matter?" Alfred asked Richard, who was painstakingly running a comb through his non-gelled, non-spiked hair in his crisply ironed uniform.

"It's nice to act like an actual student once in a while." He replied, grinning.

"Is it even physically possible to straighten that hair?" asked Victor, who was flipping through a magazine on a nearby couch.

"It's already been two hours, Richard. Just give up." Griped Garfield, who had also been forced to wear uniform, and was pouting next to Victor.

"Shut up. I'm almost finished."

"I know why he's doing this…" Gar whispered to Victor. "I bet it's to impress that first year girl."

"You're just figuring this out?" Victor murmured back. "God, you're _slow_ on the uptake."

Xxx

"No…no-no-no-no-no…" Raven was muttering to herself as she entered the school's courtyard later that morning. "How could I possible not remember anything?"

Thankfully, her parents thought she had spent the night at Sarah's house, which was another problem. What had happened to Sarah? Did she know about this? Was she here today? Maybe _she _had the answers. Maybe it was all just a practical joke. It had to be. "Calm down, Raven. Just _calm…down._ There's no way something could have happened and everything's still normal."

Suddenly, a fist was buried in her hair, and she was roughly dragged into the main building's common. She was deposited unceremoniously in front of a round table where there was a large computer screen displaying pictures that made Raven's stomach sink to her feet. There, on the screen, and in many little photographs spread out on the table in front of the monitor, were pictures of her in bed with a guy!

"Go on! Explain this one! Come up with all the excuses you can when the evidence is right here in your face!" a hysterical Lucie exclaimed in her ear, Macie and Stacie tugging at her elbows to keep her from hitting someone. Raven felt like her feet no longer functioned, and dropped to her knees. A jeering crowd gathered, and Raven felt people shove her and launch nasty insults at her.

"Lying to Richard is the same as lying to GMA! How dare you make a fool out of him!" they cried.

Raven felt tears threaten to burst down her cheeks as she regarded the screen coolly. Someone had set her up. She just knew it. But who could have hated her enough to do something like this?

Richard was sauntering down the steps with his entourage when he noticed the ruckus. "What the hell's going on here?" he asked when he realized they were all targeting Raven. Quickly he walked over, and before Raven could even think, she'd flung herself in front of the table, blocking the screen from his view.

"Richard! Stop falling for her lies!" Lucie yelled. "Look at what this sorry excuse for a girl did to you!"

"No…no-no-no…it's not true, Richard…this isn't real!" Raven said, her voice taking on a pleading note. He reached for her, and she cringed against the table. "It's all a big mistake!"

Richard ignored her, and moved her effortlessly, shock and hurt anger dawning on his face as his eyes recognized the scene on the screen. Noticing the stormy mood building in him, Raven pleaded again. "Please, Richard, don't listen to them. It's not true."

He was silent for a while, and that made it all the more unbearable for her. "Raven…I can see you clearly in the picture…" he said in a tightly controlled monotone. "How could it be a mistake?"

"I don't know…I feel like someone's set me up…" she replied, wondering why she felt so…afraid that Richard was seeing her in bed with another man, even though she had no recollection of it. Even though they weren't really _dating_ in the first place. Right?

"Was this…" he whispered, not looking at her. "Was this the type of girl you really were? You were set up? Are you the type of girl who falls easily into traps?"

"Richard Grayson." She said, her voice wavering. "It doesn't matter whether you believe me or not. I don't even know why I'm defending myself over something so unbelievable. In any case, this isn't true—!"

Richard had grabbed her by the front of her shirt and pulled her closer, his face bearing down on hers. "I'm going to ask you just one question." He said in a dangerously deep tone. "Is it or is it not you in that picture?"

Raven found herself unable to answer, and a tear fell down her cheek. Richard took that as her response and let her go roughly. Her legs failed her, however, and she wound up in a heap again, on the floor.

"You said it didn't matter if I believed you or not…you know what? You're right. Raven Roth, from now on, I don't know you anymore.

**

* * *

**

**Whew! That was nine whole pages in Microsoft Word, believe it or not.**

**Review nicely, okay?**


End file.
